Synthetic Hearts
by Gracie Max
Summary: [AU] Byakuya is lonely, but it's when he befriends an artifical being where things start to change for the better. Hopefully. [RenjixByakuya].
1. 001

Synthetic Hearts.

RenjixByakuya.

AU, Yaoi, artificial people, and so on.

Me, own? Whatever.

OMGLIKEITPLZ. No, that was lame.

Anywayyyyyy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a thought on everyone's mind as to why Kuchiki Byakuya was so cold, so silent, so _him_.

Of course there was a fair share of the amount of rumors as to why he was that way. And of course they were spread around by neighbours of his. There were mentions of him formally being apart of a noble family, but was kicked out for defing them. Oh, and there was the one about him killing his own wife and fleeing to another city to escape persecution. Another one, and more believable of them all, was just that he just hated people and others around him weren't worth his time.

In all reality, all of those rumors had some truth to them.

He was once apart of a noble family, but left on his own will. He couldn't take all the pressure of being an heir and his family disowned him for that. But that was ages ago and many seemed to forget about it, so it wasn't that much a big deal.

His wife _was _dead, but he didn't kill her. He skipped town to get away from the city that the majority of his family had lived in.

He didn't hate _all _people. He always seemed to be surrounded by idiots, so of course he didn't want to talk to them!

It wasn't his falut he was this way. He blamed everyone else for it.

With that in mind, the real reason for Byakuya's coldness was quite a simple one.

He was just absolutely lonely.

Now stop there. Some couldn't possibly believe that could ever be the reason! With his stunning good looks, proper up-bringing, and cool attitude, well, he was just every (other) wo(man)'s dream come true!

Well too bad for them that he didn't believe that for a second. Ever since his wife's death, he doubted himself that he could ever find someone that could take place of her and please him the way she did. Well okay, he didn't go as far as to reject every person to come at him, but he still couldn't seem to find that one person special for him and he started to think he never would.

----------------------------------

One day as Byakuya was walking home from a _wonderful _day at his _lovely _job where the people absolutely _adored _him there, he spotted a flyer on a lamp post next to him as he was waiting to cross the street.

His eyes squinted as he read the contents of it. The paper read,

_"Has your spouse left you? Are you alone? Do people not want to be or go around you because you seem like such a cold person and they think you've probably done bad things in the past? Do you not like other people as much as you should? Are you, to put it bluntly, a loser? Then come on down to the Urahara store and we'll fix that right up for you!" _

Byakuya stared blankly at the poster, not bothering to look at the rest of it, "It's like they know my whole life story..."

"That's because I do, Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. His eyes widen and he held his chest at the sudden shock of someone being behide him. He soon came face-to-face with an over smiling figure, with flipped out blonde hair, and a hat.

The darker haired man frowned, "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"No, probably not," the other replied, "But I do know you..sorta."

"And how would that be?"

The blonde sighed, not answering his question, "Anyway, it seems you've found my flyer, I'm glad, so I would like you to come to my store!"

"I'd rather not," Byakuya stated back taking his gaze away from the other man, "plus I don't have time."

"I beg to differ." Urahara mumbled under his breath which caused Byakuya to raise a brow at him.

"What exactly are you selling or have anyway?"

The storekeeper giggled, "Well, I guess you're just gonna have to come by and find out, ne?"

Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes, "No thank you." he said bluntly then walked away to finally cross the street.

"Suit yourself then. It's not my falut if you die from loneliness."

The comment wasn't meant to be heard by Byakuya, but he heard it loud and clear. He clenched his fists and the thought and fought back the urge to just hit something (You know, 'cause that would REALLY help his reputation around there). He was more angry at the fact that he's curiousness was started to set in and he was slightly interested in what the weird storekeeper had that apparently could "cure loneliness". Well, he assumed that's what it could do considering the comment he made to him.

He growled slightly. He was going to have to make time to vist the store the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All for me continuing this, say I!

If not then say, "ZOMGYOUSUCKDIE!"

Kay?

So please be so kind to let me know, thhhhaaanks.

BYEBYEZ.


	2. 002

I'm getting so brave with teh posting. It's getting kinda scary. Hehhh, go me, I guess.

More, yeah? Yeah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it!

He was actually going to go to that foresaken store, willing! Call him desperate, but he just wanted to know what he had. Other than that, Byakuya had sensed that if he had not gone to the store soon, the giddy little storekeeper would start to follow him until he did. Just the thought of that irritated him.

It had been stuck in his mind as to what was there that the man wanted him to see, and perhaps, buy. Was it some kind of pill? A type of _toy_? No, Byakuya didn't want to think of _that_ outcome. His face already became heated by the thought of that.

He had made time to vist the store, but actually he could of stopped by anytime he wanted that day. He didn't have work and he didn't have anything else planned, so why not stop by? Why not? Because he'd rather fall down a flight of stairs then actually show up and follow Urahara's request!

But there were not stairs available, so he just headed on to it.

Earlier that day, Byakuya had gotten directions to the store, only to be horrified to find out it was only down the street from his appartment. Though that did explain a possibility as to why he knew about him. Still, Byakuya didn't like it.

He kept his typical cool atitude as he walked to his destination, not wanting to make it too obvious to where he was going or what he was going for.

As he finally approached the store, he stared at the door for a moment. He wasn't the one to take orders from people, other people he didn't know, but he was just too curious and he damned himself for it.

Before he got a chance to even enter the store, the door slid open and he was once again in front of the man from the other day.

"I knew you'd come."

"Don't flater yourself," he said, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to buy anything."

"Oh, yes, yes of course, if that's true then come on it."

The storekeeper turned on a heel and entered the store fully with Byakuya following close behide him. The darker haired man scanned his eyes around the store for any certain signs of what might of been it, "Urahara...-san?" he called out to get his attention, "Since I'm here, I would like to know what it is that you are offering by that flyer I saw."

The man in front turned around to face him, smiling widely again, "People."

"People?" he echoed.

"ARTIFICALLY made people," he added, "I made them myself. I call them ekaF."

Byakuya stared at him blanky.

"It's Fake spelt backwards."

"I know that." he replied rolling his eyes. Surely Urahara had been lying and just toying with him. Artifically made people? Who in their right mind would ever make that or better yet, BUY IT? "So you're telling me that you've created a type a people that you're so willing to sale?"

Urahara nodded, "Indeed."

"So there like a type of mechanism on the lines of a robot?"

"Well, yeah, but not quite," he protested, "I like to believe that they're far more advanced than that. They're very, very human like, actually there pretty close to the real thing, I don't really like calling them fake."

Byakuya kept the same expression on his face. He still didn't believe him for a second, but he seemed so proud of his creations that they had to have some truth to it.

"You do seem very proud of them."

"That's because I am!"

Byakuya sighed, "Is that so?" he asked, "Well, I'd like to see one to see if you're telling the truth or not."

"That's the spirit, and actually I have the right one I want you to see," he mumbled the last part under his breath and snickered, "Oh, Renji-kun!" he shouted.

"Yeahhhh?"

"Would you come out here please and pick up this box?"

Byakuya glanced down towards his feet where a box was. He looked back up to face a giggling Urahara who was hidding behide a fan that seemed to appear out of no where. Something then caught his eye as someone else suddenly appeared in the room from the back of the store. He turned his gaze to him and took in the sight, he had bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail with strange markings on his forehead/neck that were covered by a bandana. He also seemed to be taller than Byakuya, and with all these observations in mind, his first impression was, _"What a strange looking person."_ he thought.

The boy started to approach then pair, but stopped by Urahara.

"Where was it?" he asked, his rough voice setting deep in Byakuya's ears.

"Right there next to our lovely guest." he smiled and tilted his head towards the direction of it.

Byakuya huffed at the comment as the strange looking boy came towards him (or the box at least) and bent over to pick it up. When he brought himself back up, Byakuya looked right up at him and caught his gaze. The boy flashed him a smile, but Byakuya just looked away and huffed again.

"Thank you, Renji-kun," he giddy blonde said and the redhead dissappeared into the back, "Just as I thought." he snickered to himself behide his fan than snapped it shut.

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing, so what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The ekaF!"

Byakuya eyes widened, "You mean that was one of them?"

"I guess that proves my point," he giggled, "They're very real, yes? But don't be fooled, just because they're artifical doesn't mean they're dense. They're quite aware of everything around them and other people."

"So when you build them you teach them everything about living before you sell them?"

"Very good, Kuchiki-san! But yes that is true. I teach them so they can be as human as possible so when you buy them the only thing they're oblivious to, is you."

"So you make them work around your store?"

"Well, I can't just have them lying around all day!" he replied, "Also, they've already accepted the fact that they're not human, and never will be, so no depression for them on that part. They're happy that they're the way they are."

There was silence as Byakuya took in all the information that was given to him.

"You see," Urahara continued, "I made these ekaF for you, well not you personally, but indivduals like yourself. As much as you probably don't want to think of it, you're not the only one with your situtation. I know how you feel, therefore I build for you all!"

That hit a nerve on Byakuya. He didn't care if there were other people like him, no one knew how exactly he felt, "How thoughtful of you." he said.

"So would you like to buy one?"

"No." Byakuya stated bluntly and turned to leave.

"That's too bad, because I already written one out for you to have-"

"What?" he turned back around.

"Oh, Renji-kun!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you get your stuff ready to go? I have a buyer for youuu!"

the boy poked his head out, "Really?"

"Uh-huhhh."

"Okayyy then." the boy smiled and pulled his head back in.

"I thought I told you I wasn't buying one," Byakuya stated back in an irritated tone, "And why do you get to pick out one for me?"

"Look, I'll make you a deal," the other male said, "I'll give you, let's say, a seven day trail. You don't want him around by then, bring him back and you'll never have to deal with him again all without paying anything!"

"Fine, fine." he replied back wanting to shut him up as quickly as possible. He made the decesion, he'd just try out having this thing for a week than take it back without paying anything. The deal sounded pretty okay to him. Hell, he probably didn't even need to pay attention to it all that well either.

"Not like you had a choise anyway," Urahara flipped around and turned his back to him, "Now I trust you to handle him with care, I did have so much making him." He giggled again, but Byakuya didn't want to hear any details as to what he could of possibly done to that being while making it and those thoughts caused him to cringe slightly.

The boy suddenly reappeared into the room with a bag in his hand, so clearly containing his belongings, and stood next to Urahara.

"Renji, this is Kuchiki Byakuya, he's going to be your owner."

Byakuya looked away then back at him, "Oh, okay," the boy said, "Hello Bya-" he turned to Urahara and whispered, "What's his name?"

"Byakuya."

"Hi Byakuya, it's nice to meet you!" he bowed before him and smiled.

"Let's go then." the more slient one of the group cut in as he turned to leave the store quickly, his hair flipping from shoulder to shoulder at the action.

"Now, you two have funnn!" Urahara yelled cheerfully and the pair were gone.

As the two exited the store and walked back towards Byakuya's house, there was too much silence at that moment. To Byakuya that was normal, but for Renji, that was just unacceptable.

"Do you live very far?" he asked.

Byakuya didn't say anything at first. He wasn't really one for conversations with people. Actually, his talking with Urahara was the longest he had with anyone in a long time, but he knew he was going to be living with this _thing _for a week, so he decided maybe it was a good time to open up. Slightly at least.

He stopped, "No, actually," he replied then pointed, "I live right there."

It was then when Renji walked ahead and stood right in front of him.

Byakuya stared at him, "What is it?" the boy leaned in and cupped his face then streched it out and put it back, "What was that for?"

He smiled, "You gotta learn how to smile more, Bya! It'll do you some good, but that's what I'm here for, I'm here to be your friend and friends make people happy."

With that he pulled him into a tight embrace, and for a slight moment Byakuya air supply was cut off shortly. He grunted as he felt the boy's arms fit tightly around his waist and started to shake him slightly.

_"He does feel real," _he thought than a realzation came to mind, "Renji," he breathed out sharply and got his attention, "We're in public."

Renji looked from side to side then pulled away and laughed, "Sorry about that!" he said as he reached over a slapped Byakuya on the shoulder, "I'm sure that made you uncomfortable, sorry about that again, so anyway, let's go."

As Renji started walking again, the other of the pair stayed behind a little and stared at the boy thinking about his strange behavior. If this is what he was going to deal with for a week, he didn't know if he could last all the way through. He then sighed and started walking again, catching up to him.

"So where I am gonna stay?" Renji asked.

Byakuya thought about it for a moment as the reached the front of his appartment complex. He said the first thing that came to mind, "My closet, I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fake people are teh awesome. THEY DREAMMM IN DIGITALLL.

This part took me too long to finish, for the realz.

Kay, bye.


	3. 003

BANGBANGGGMOTHERFUCKERRRYEAHHHH.

loveness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your closet?" Renji echoed, "Isn't there somewhere else?

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Can't I share your bed or something?"

Byakuya shot him a glare that could kill, "No."

"Well, I guess the closet's fine." he replied back with a shakey voice.

"Don't worry, its a very spacious closet." he said back and turned to enter the building.

After a long, slient walk to Byakuya's place they reached his front door and entered. At that moment, there was slightly frighten expression of Renji's face. Though he'd rather not admit it, Byakuya was pretty scary. But there was a part of him that believed he wasn't all that scary and that he truely wasn't the person he had made himself out to be. Renji was determened to find that side to him no matter what.

The boy looked around the small home, scanning around at contents of it, "Your house is very small." Renji bit his tongue, "_Maybe that was just the wrong thing to say." _he thought.

"Of course it is, I'm the only one who lives here."

"So you do live alone?" Again, probably the wrong to add to that.

Byakuya turned around and gave him another glare, "Yes, yes I do. Obviously."

"Well, yeah, sorry," he studered out, "I was just wondering for sure."

The dark haired man turned back and headed towards his bedroom, "Follow me."

Renji followed close behide him, looking at nothing but the floor at the process. It wasn't him to act this way, but there was just something about Byakuya that made him so low compared to him. He looked back up, though, when they reached another door and entered it. Renji rolled his eyes at the sight he saw; one big bed and one person, _"He hella could of shared that." _he thought.

His thoughts were cut of when he heard another door slide open, "Here." Renji looked over to see Byakuya standing next to an open closet, "There should be more than enough room for you and even to lay down so you can sleep as well."

The boy huffed at the sight then went over to sit on the ground. He backed himself into the small contained space and looked back up at the other male, fighting the urge to roll his eyes in front of him, "Thank you very much." he said sarcastically.

Byakuya nodded and turned his back to him again, "Sure."

There was a quick moment of slience, but then Renji broke it, of course.

"I think it's funny," he suddenly cut in, "that Urahara-san put us together."

The comment made him turn back around and give the boy a raised brow, "Why's that?"

"Well, because we're so different from each other and it's completely obvious."

"I'm sure he did that on propose," Byakuya mumbled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting ready for bed."

"But it's like, eight o' clock!"

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?"

"Guess so, but it shouldn't have to be like that way," he said, "You should go out and have fun, Bya."

"Heh, fun?" Byakuya said back. There mere thought of him having "fun" was just an obscure one, "No, and don't call me Bya."

"Would you rather me call you something more style? How's Byakuya-sama, hmm?"

"I would rather you address me by my proper name," he seethed back, "if that's too hard to ask of you."

"Geez," Renji laughed, "You're so uptight, you need to get laid or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Goodnight!" he waved to him quickly than slid the closet door shut.

Byakuya had only spent a little bit more than a half and hour with the boy, and he was already getting so irritated with him! He couldn't believe they way he acted towards him and he'd have to spend seven days with him? He was thinking he should just take him back the next day! Or maybe he could open him up and bust all his parts that make him talk. No, then he'd have to pay Urahara and there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

He angrly got into bed as he finished getting into more comfortable clothes for sleeping. His head started to hurt everytime the artifical boy popped into it. He didn't know why he bothered him so much. Though it was probably because Byakuya just wasn't used to being around people like him, or people much in general these days. Before he fell alseep, he turned to the side and grasped his pillow tightly, he thought, _"Maybe tomorrow it won't be as irritating." _

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Byakuya woke up more tired than usual. Probably from all that _excitement _from yesterday. The former heir let out a yawn and streached slightly as he pulled back the sheets only to find something laying next to him.

Now, finding Renji sleeping next to him didn't do anything for Byakuya at first. He only stared at him; he didn't want to make such a commotion so early in the morning.

But it was then when he wanted to know what the hell was he doing in his bed!

"Renji," he called out quitely, but there were no signs of waking, "Renji." he called out louder, but still nothing.

He hesitantly reached a hand out and grasped his shoulder to shake him, but pulled the hand back quickly. The feel of the boy intrigued him deeply. He felt so soft, so real, but he wasn't. Such a typical thought, but he couldn't help but THINK it. Though he'd probably not admit it so openly, but he actually, kind of, LIKED touching him.

He reached his hand back out to feel and shake him again more forceful this time, "Renji, get up," Nothing, "RENJI GET UP NOW!" He yelled and he finally got up and rolled off the bed from the shock of being yelled at.

"What-What happened?" he asked with a sheet covering half his head.

"You were in my bed when I told you couldn't be."

He pulled the sheet off his head and looked around, "Oh yeah," he said, "I was cold last night in the closet, so I went to lay in it thinking I'd be warmer, but I was laying next to you, so of course that didn't happen."

"Oh, you're hillarious," Byakuya rolled his eyes at him, "You slept in your same clothes too?"

"Duhhh, and yeah I thought by that I'd be the slightest bit warmer, but nope. You seem disspointed though, would you have rather seen me in what I usually wear, hmm?"

"Oh, just shut up already." he snaped back and crawled out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Byakuya said as he flatten and dusted off his clothes and headed towards the door, "I'm going to leaving for today now, please refrain yourself from destroying the house and or rummaging through my belongings."

Renji looked up at him from his upside down position on the couch as he swung his legs in the air, "Sureeee, I would never do such a thing." he smiled.

The other male gave him a look, eyeing him warily, "I would hope so," he went to leave, but stopped. He was very hesitant with the next words, "Goodbye, Renji." he blurted out and swiftly exited his home.

"ByeBya." he sang than yawned. He then fipped himself off of the couch and counted back from ten to give Byakuya time to leave.

_"10, 9, 8,"_

Even though he told Byakuya he would follow his order and not go through his stuff or destroy the house, he just had one thing at the moment he had in common with the other more slient male.

_"7, 6, 5, 4,"_

He too was just do damned curious.

_"3, 2, 1!"_

With a huge smile plastered on his face, he got up and headed towards Byakuya's room again.

Oh, the fun he'd have in store for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each day, I get lazier and lazier. FuckingA.

Peaceeeeee.


	4. 004

Ohsnap. Two updates in one day. Go me.

I would like to thank the Tony Hawk's American Wasteland soundtrack for all the songs that Renji sing in this chapter (Yeah, I make him sing) are on there. Or at least covers of the songs anyway. Sometimes I'd like to think the people of Bleach like teh awesome music, but that's just a fanasty of mine. -sigh- Geez, I'ma weirdo sometimes, yeah?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Byakuya could think about on his way to work was if he had made the right decision to leave Renji home alone. Of course he didn't totally trust the boy, he had only known him for a half a day.

_"He better not do anything stupid." _he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

As Renji approached Byakuya's room again, he went straight over to the closet and pulled something out of his bag. It was a CD a fellow ekaF had made for him a while ago. The ekaF, named Ichigo, had told him he had horrible (Well more like SUCKY) taste in music and needed something else to listen to therefore he made it for him. Plus the songs on there Ichigo had always played around the store while working sometimes, so they always got stuck in his head.

_"I do not have horrible taste in music." _he thought annoyingly as he retrieved the CD and shut the closet.

He reapeared into the living room and went over to the stereo system he had eyed eariler, surprised that Byakuya even had one. He turned it on, put the CD in, and pressed play. Next thing he knew, the Descendents were blarring through the small, well-kept home.

His plan was to start in the living room, then the kitchen, then the grand finale, his bedroom.

He scanned his eyes around the room once more, but nothing was catching his attention. There didn't seem to be anything exciting or interesting about the living room. A TV, couch, the sterio, a coffee table, other random crap he really didn't find all that interesting. Such a downer so early in the process.

"_I wanna be stereotypeddddd and I wanna be classifiedddd! I wannnnnna be a cloneeee! I want a Suburban home! Suburban home!_" he sang along to the words of the song as he grabbed for the remote to the TV and started flicking through the channels, "Boring, Stupid," he yawed as he went through the channels, "Stupid, Boring, Boring, Stupid!" He turned the TV off and threw the remote over his shoulder, "I shouldn't expect too much to be on around this time."

He then went over to kitchen to rummage there. He was getting kind of hungry at the moment, so it seemed like a good idea to him. The track changed and the Stooges came on, _"I'm a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm. I'm a runaway son of the nuclear A-bomb. I am a world's forgotten boy, the one who's searchin' to destroy!"_ he sang once again as he opened up cupboards to find anything to eat. There was nothing good so far and that irritated him a bit.

"Goddamnit." he murmered as he moved to the next one, but still nothing. He then went over to fridge and opened it to find a lefted over bowl of rice, "Score!" he shouted and pulled it out to warm it up.

When it was done, Renji proped himself on the counter and started eating it hungrily and it was then the tracked changed again and Black Flag was playing, _"Fix me, fix my head, fix me please, I don't wanna be dead! Someday we'll all be rich, Someday I won't listen to you bitch!" _he sang the words in his head for the sake he didn't want to choke on the food.

He swung his legs and hummed along to the song without a care in the world, but if Byakuya had seen the way he was acting, he'd totally would of blew a fuse. When he was done, he jumped off the counter and put the bowl in the sink and headed off to Byakuya's room again.

As he got to the door and opened it, the Buzzcocks started playing, _"You disturb my natural emotions. You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt. And if I start a commotion, I'll only end up losing you and that's worse." _

Renji smiled widely as he sang the words of his favorite song on the entire CD filled as it filled the house. He started with the closet he stayed in and looked for things there. He didn't understand why Byakuya had let him stay there if he didn't want him going through his stuff. _"I could of slept on the couch or something." _he thought, then shrugged it off.

The only thing in Byakuya's closet was just clothes, very boring, out-dated, clothes. That observation caused Renji to snicker slightly. He looked up and found a box on the top shelf. He reached up and took the box down while still singing,_ "Ever fallen in love with someone. Ever fallen in love. In love with someone. Ever fallen in love, in love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with?"_

He took the top of the box and looked inside. A confused expression crept on his face, "What the hell? A Scarf?" he said aloud as he took it out. It was a long, white scarf, and very soft as well, "Ohhh, how pretty." Renji said as he started to wave it in the air. He put it back into the box and back up on the shelf.

He went over to the bed and bent over to see under it, but nothing was there. He got up and moved to his dresser and opened up the first drawer. Nothing too exciting there either, but then he went to the next one and it was empty besides one thing. It was a picture frame turned over. Renji reached in and picked it up to look at it.

It was a picture of woman with medium length dark hair and was smiling almost weakly, _"Hey, she's kinda hot," _he thought, _"I wonder who she is." _

He closed the drawer and took the picture back with him to the living room. He placed atop the table and dusted it off slightly, "It's such a nice picture, why would he want to hide it?"

The music soon died and Renji plopped himself on the couch again and decided to give another shot at watching TV until Byakuya came home.

------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon as Byakuya finally arived back home, he found Renji in the same position he was in when he left this morning.

"Hi Byakuya," he said cheerfully, "How was your day?"

The other male sighed heavily, "Fantastic, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically, "and you?"

He smiled, "Quite good."

The dark haired male raised a brow, "Great."

Byakuya started to walk past him, but Renji watched his moves and it was then when he decided to ask him what he wanted to earlier, "Hey Byakuya." he said.

"What is it?"

Renji turned the picture around that was in front of him and presented it to the other male, "Who's this?"

Byakuya's eyes widened dramatically, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I found it."

"I thought I clearly told you not to go through my belongings!" he snapped at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the boy said back, "So who is she?"

Byakuya inhaled and exhaled slowly then looked away from him, "That's my wife."

Renji's eyes then widened from shock. He flipped off of the couch and looked up at him from his knees with an excited expression, "That's your wife? You have a wife?!" he asked, "I didn't know that! Where is she?!"

"She's dead."

The boy's happy expression then turned to one of pity and sadness, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." he said as he looked down.

"No, it's okay."

Renji didn't want to say anything else, but he decided to go against it, "But I guess that does explain why you're the way you are." he said quitely.

"What do you mean by that?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well, I mean," the boy went on, "if I seriously lost someone that close to me, I guess I would shut everyone out and feel alone too."

Byakuya turned to glare at him, "How the hell would you ever know how that feels?"

"Huh?"

"You're not even human, and never will be. How can you be so happy all the time knowing that?" Byakuya had let out a thought he had in his mind ever since he had met the boy, and that kind of felt good on his part though it was kind of irrelvant, "And also," he continued, "don't just assume now that you know a little bit about my past that you know the reasons for my actions and behavior. You don't even know me at all, you ignorant brat."

Renji got up from his position on the floor and looked down on him, "I might not be human and I might not have the same life experiences as you, and I probably never will, but it seems to me that the more humane and normal one here is me. I couldn't care less about your past, but I suggest maybe you should just let it go and get over it if you're gonna be so touchy about it."

The boy then stromed off from the scene and returned to his closet and slammed the door shut. All he tired to do was be nice and friendly to Byakuya, but all he did was rejected it and look down upon and that pissed him off.

He huffed as he crossed his arms and slumped against the wall in the closet, _"That stupid prick." _he thought.

Byakuya, on the other hand, had made himself over to couch and sat there. He sighed as he put a hand to his forehead, _"Six more days." _he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I miss the singing. It was cool. I should do more of it, heh.

Peaceagainnnnnn.


	5. 005

I'm on a roll, yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost an hour since their mild dispute, and Byakuya had tired his best to stay away from the boy. He wasn't going to apologize to him because he meant every word he said, but maybe they just came out at the wrong moment and he kind of regreted that.

Byakuya soon decided to go check on him, maybe to see if he was still mad. He sighed as he approached the closet door and sighed. He slid it open only to find Renji slumped over and sleeping silently. He watched as his chest rose and fell and the pouty look upon his face.

He took this opportunity to crouch down and run his fingertips across his cheek and under his chin. Yes, he was touching him again without consent, but it was too tempting at the time. He pulled his hand away, though, when he felt the boy start to stir in his sleep.

One of the boy's eyes peered open slightly and as he saw Byakuya down in front of him they opened up fully, "Got something else to say?"

"No, I don't."

"You know, all I do is try to be nice to you, but you just won't freakin' accept it."

"It's not that I don't want to accept it," he said back quitely, "it's that I just don't know how. I'm not used to people acting that way towards me."

Which was true. Even as a heir at his noble estate, people would either be too afraid to approach him or others would downtalk him for being so stiff.

"Heh, well sorry, Byakuya," the boy tried to hold back a laugh, "that's kinda pathetic."

"Tell me about it, I tell myself that everyday."

"Well, you shouldn't have to do that, and that's why I'm here to help. We'll take it one step at a time." the boy winked and gave him a thumbs up.

Byakuya smiled slightly, "I suppose so."

"See! I told you you should smile more. It suits you very well. We're gonna work on that too. Oh, and does this mean I can sleep in your bed now?"

"Nope."

"Aww! Why not?!" the boy whined.

"Because I said so and why would you try to slip that in?"

Renji looked away and crossed his arms and let out a '_hmph!' _noise, "Whatever then." he looked back at him,"So how's about a hug, yeah?"

Byakuya looked at him strangely at first, but he couldn't just deny him like that. Espeically since he said he'd work on his 'problem.' "Sure, why not?"

Renji crawled out of the closet and went in the hug Byakuya the same way he did when the embraced last time. Byakuya, of course, only accepted the hug as an excuse the feel him again. His hands were flat the boy's back and seemed to be pushing his plams into it, bringing his body closer to his. Renji did the same action except his hands were focused on the older man's lower back.

As the both noticed their position, they pulled away from each other. They faces became heated and Byakuya turned his back to him and ran a hand through his hair, "Uhh, are you hungry or something?"

"Nahhh, I ate earlier, good thing for you I only eat once a day." The newly presented information made him contain an annoyed sigh. Urahara had not told him that infomation before he had given Renji to him. "I think I'll go to bed or something," the boy continued and yawned, "I'm still kinda tired from the nap."

"That's fine," he replied, "I'll still be up, though. I have some things to get done, so goodnight."

Byakuya went to leave the room, but he was stopped by the boy who started talking again.

"Hey, Byakuya." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Your wife was hot."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the boy with another mild smile present on his face, "Indeed, she was quite beautiful, I'm greatful for that." He grasped the door knob and walked through the door.

"Yeah, but it's too bad I don't like girls." he called out and Byakuya almost fell foward at the comment. He kept his blance, but let go of the knob which made the door slam shut. It had obviously had caught him off-guard, and he didn't expect it at all. He didn't have a problem with it, he just wished he could of told him that ealier.

The reaction caused Renji to laugh and to go by the door to open and give Byakuya a little more information, "Don't worry," he said, "I won't go after you. Unless you want me to." The boy smirked and shut the door again.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he felt the warmth flow to his face again, _"That damn brat." _he thought as he returned to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Renji was once again cold inside the closet. He had stripped himself down into just a pair of boxers, and now that he thought about it, why'd he do that? He was even colder than he was last night! Maybe he just thought it would be warm, but why the hell would he think that either?!

He got up and quitely slid open the closet to find Byakuya already sleeping in bed. He decided, even though the other male didn't want him to, he was going sleep there again. Stealthily, he walked himself over and climbed into the bed. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd wake up before him and get out so he'd never know.

He started to fall back asleep when he felt something inching closer to him. His eyes widened when he saw it was Byakuya. The older man wrapped his arms around his waist as he scooted closer and laid his head atop his bare chest.

Byakuya had felt something soft and slightly warm next to him, so naturally he fled to that sorce and snuggled into it. Byakuya's child like antics caused Renji to smile weakly.

"Mmuhh, Renjiii..." he mumbled as squeezed the boy tighter and brought himself even closer.

Renji knew he wasn't awake and that he was merely dreaming, but that didn't stop the grin that soon formed on his face. He then leaned in and planted a kiss atop of his head.

"I'm right here, Bya." he whispered and minutes later he too was sound alseep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ZOMGSOCUTEYEAH. I assure you I didn't giggle, though, I swear.


	6. 006

Guys, stop. Pretty soon my head's gonna be so big I won't be able to fit through my front door, FORREALZ.

I'm kidding of course, but thanks for the lovely comments. ILIKETOFEELLOVEDDDD.

Anyway, it seems everytime people want more of my stuffs, something comes up and I become busy so I can't focus on it. Not only that, but I've been stressed out too (I've basically have had the Smiths on repeat since Thursday. They calm me for some reason), but yeah.

I'm back with this, and I'm sure you'll like it. Hehhhh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Soft, delicate fingertips made their way across smooth, synthetic flesh as they traveled down a cheek, down the shoulder, and descended all the way down an arm. The said fingers soon moved their way across the chest and down the other arm._

_Byakuya looked down from his straddled position on the boy below him. The experience of touching always sparked an interest in a second for him, but at the moment the touching was turning more arousing than anything._

_He brought two fingers to the boy's lips and swiped them across then plunged the digits into his mouth. The boy then started to suck ligtly on the tips of them and pushed his tongue out to part them and run his tongue between them._

_Byakuya slid his fingers out slowly and the boy smiled up at him, "If you want, Bya," he said, "you can touch me _wherever_ you like."_

_The man above gave him a hungry look as he ran the removed fingers down his chest and back up to grab a fist full of hair. He brought the boy up by the hair to bring him closer to his face. He moved in closer to his and it was then when, _

Byakuya woke him from his dream. He was starled by it. To say the least, of course. He didn't know that he had such a sexual being and thoughts that lived deep inside his conscious. And he didn't know that'd it come out in such a way and towards someone he bearly knew, and not to mention wasn't human either.

_"But it was just a dream," _he thought and shook it off, but then he noticed something didn't feel quite right, _"Wait a minute." _He opened his eyes fully only to find himself up against something or _someone _at that.

When he saw it was Renji, he pulled away from the boy quickly. He scooted back as much as possible and grasp the edge of the bed for the sake of not falling off of it.

_"How the hell did that happened?!"_

Byakuya stared at him with wide eyes as his face blushed dramatically. It wouldn't of been so bad if he was just snuggled up next to him, but because he had that dream prior to finding he was like that made it about a hundred times worse.

The more he thought about the situation the less he thought about his blance on the bed, which was the reason he suddenly fell back onto the ground. Much to Byakuya's dismay, his fall made a loud noise and eventually waked Renji up.

The boy yawned and stretched and looked over to find the sorce of the noise. When he found Byakuya on the floor looking back up at him, he looked back him with a strange look, "What're you doing?" he asked and it was then when he too realized something, _"Oh, crap, I was suppose to get out before he woke up!" _

"I should be asking you the same thing." he replied.

"Oh, yeah," the boy laughed, "I was cold again, sorry."

"I'm getting you about fifty blankets then." Byakuya mumbled.

Renji suddenly crawled over to the edge of the bed and stuided Byakuya's face, "Ehh, why do look so embarrassed for?" The boy smiled knowing exactly the reason for it, but of course he wouldn't tell him that.

"Who's embarrassed? It's certainly not me."

"Sure, whatever, I'm going back to bed than."

Byakuya glared up at him as the boy turned his back to him to go back to sleep. He rolled his eyes and got up to head over to take a shower, _"I'm going have to find a way to lock that closet." _he thought.

It was still a thought in the older male's head as to why on Earth would he have such _erotic _dream about the boy. Byakuya had already admited to himself that he enjoyed touching him, but he would of never thought that he'd take it _that _far to point where it was sexual.

But the more he thought back on the dream the more aroused he started to become. Byakuya noticed this as he stepped into the shower. He looked down only to be horrified at the sight.

He rested his forehead in his hand, _"What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ he metally scolded himself. It had been quite awhile since a _situation _like this had happened. He knew, though, that it wouldn't be so avoidable if he didn't do anything about it. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but then he only thought of one way.

He exhaled deeply and took himself into his hand. He gasped as he gripped onto his shaft, _"God, this is so disgusting." _

He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, so he continuously started pumping his hand up and down, holding back the moans that so badly wanted to escape past his lips. He then used to free hand and placed it against the wall as he bent foward and panted slightly.

During this action, images of Byakuya's dream floated into his mind, except this time, they were a bit more erotic than last time. He pictured the boy in a panting form on his hands and knees with a flushed, pleasure twisted face, moaning his name.

_"Oh, dear godddd." _He moaned and finally came into his hand. He quickly washed the hand off along with the rest of his body. He felt so dirty, so disgusting, but he was just glad it was over.

Now, the only hard part was, could he be able to look at Renji again normally? Byakuya's face heated thinking about that, so probably not.

_"He always seems to find some way to displease me, doesn't he?" _he thought annoyingly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Some how, Byakuya had manged to get out of the house without sharing one glance at Renji. Before he left, he just yelled goodbye and bolted out the door. Renji had thought his behavior was strange, but it didn't worry him, so he didn't think twice about it.

The boy then made his way to his normal position on the couch and sat down there. His gaze soon moved to the picture that was still there from yesterday. He smiled at the sight of Byakuya's late wife, and decided to stark up a conversation with it.

"Heyyyy," he said, "Well, I don't really know your name, 'cause Bya never told me, so yeah. You seemed like a very nice lady, but I guess you had to have been if you put up with him." The boy snickered at his own comment, "You musta been great, though," he continued, "considering Bya thinks so high of you and gets all touchy when your brought up. It's kinda annoying, but it's sweet, I guess." He looked away from the picture as his tone started to getter sadder and sadder as he moved on with the conversation, "With that in mind though, I guess I could say I'm kinda jealous of you," he looked back at the picture frantically, "WELL NO! IT'S LIKE I COULD EVER TAKE...place of you, though."

The boy sighed as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. There wasn't a minute of the past couple of days were Byakuya wasn't on his mind. He thought about him alot, maybe even too much. He was sent there to live with him and to be his friend, but Renji started to think maybe he wanted to be more than that. But he thought it was stupid to think that; there was no way in hell Byakuya would ever return that feeling even if he wanted to.

Knowing that probably hurt the most too.

They were nothing alike, complete opposites almost, and Renji always sensed that he annoyed Byakuya some way or another.

He sighed again and laid back down on the couch, _"I can always seem to find a way to displease him, can't I?" _

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day as Byakuya arrived back home, he had found Renji sound asleep on the couch. This excited the older male for it was an easy way for him to ignore the boy still. As he was going to praise the heavens for such a destiny, it came crashing down when the boy awoke and greeted him.

"Hi Byaaaa," he yawned, "What's going on?"

"I just got home."

"Huh? Really?" the boy yawned again as swung his legs over the edge of the couch and got up to stretch, "I wasted a day, damnittttt."

"You slept all day?"

"Noooo, I talked to her too." he replied as he pointed to the picture in front of him.

"You talked to a picture?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh, pretty much."

Byakuya smiled and let out the slightest bit of a laugh, "You're something else, you know that?

Renji fought back his own little giggle from watching Byakuya's reaction, "Obviously." he replied.

Byakuya turned to leave to the other room and it was then when Renji had to think quickly. There was something he so badly wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if it was the right moment. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt his head, and it was until then he said fuck it and went for it.

He reached a hand out and grabbed a hold of Byakuya's wrist. The older man turned around and gave him a questioning look, but Renji only looked away.

"There's just something I have to do." the boy said and in a milisecond he pulled Byakuya in and crashed his lips into his.

Byakuya's eyes widened dramtically, he couldn't believe he was kissing him! And it was at a completely random moment as well! But most of all what he couldn't believe, his lips were as soft as him! Just repeating the discovery made him want to melt.

But before he could enjoy any of it, the boy quicky pulled away and looked at him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry," he said, "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me, I'll just leave now-"

Renji's words were cut off suddenly by Byakuya placing a hand behide his head and pressing their lips together once more, "Just shut up for now, okay?" he mumbled against them.

The boy smiled widely, "Sure thing."

It was then when there mouths started going at it. The redhead slipped his tongue out and ran it against Byakuya's lips letting him know he wanted in. The other male soon parted his mouth and let the warm, moist object in to explore the inner most parts of it. Renji moved it all around, collecting samples of saliva and the taste of Byakuya in general. And honestly, he loved it.

The boy then pulled them back down to the couch and climbed onto of him. Byakuya started pushing his tongue against his as he moved his arms around the boy and grasped it. Renji moaned lightly as he felt the clothed arousal below him start poking at him. He wanted so badly to recive that prize, but he had to control himself.

Byakuya pulled away for air and tilted his back to let out a low moan. Renji took this opportunity to lean in and start attacking his neck.

"Did Urahara-san teach you this too?" he breathed out.

"Yes and no," the boy mumbled against his skin, "He made us practice on other ekaF."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, _"Wonderful." _

After one last nibble, Renji pulled away entirely and just laid atop Byakuya, "So does this mean I get to sleep in your bed for real this time?"

"No."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, because you know why?" he asked, "because it doesn't matter what I say, you're going to be there either way."

He smiked, "That's true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, what will happen next, what will happen next.

PEACEEEEE.


	7. 007

YAYYY! BACK AGAIN! Woot, woot.

Uhhh, yeah. This is my longest running story. That's pretty awesome, yeah? AND PEOPLE LIKE IT TOO! YAY AGAIN!

That's it, I guess.

Guess who's coming to visttttt?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Byakuya groaned at the sound of the phone suddenly ringing so early in the morning (it was actually about eight o'clock, though). And answering it was probably that last thing he wanted to do at the moment. It was his day off and he wanted as much sleep in time as possible.

But that phone call could of been important.

_"Damnit." _

Without even raising his head from his pillow he reached a hand over to the nightstand and searched for any signs of that annoying noise.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

He finally got a hold of the phone and answered it, still not raising his head up from the pillow.

He pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello?" he yawned.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWER YOU PHONE, NII-SAN!"

The sudden shouting caused him to pull the phone away from his ear and finally made his head raise up, "Hello to you too, Rukia." he mumbled and brought himself up to rest on his elbows.

"Yeah, yeah," She went on, "Hey, were you sleeping?"

"No, not at all." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, anyway. Guess what? I'm coming over today! Is that okay?"

"What?" he asked, not exactly clear of what she had just said, "You're coming over?"

"Well, of course! I haven't seen you in a long time, so I'll see you this afternoon, bye!"

Byakuya hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor, hanging his head in the process.

"Who was that?"

He glanced over to the boy laying next to him, "My sister."

Renji rose himself up half way and looked back him with wide, surprised eyes, "Now you tell me you have a sister?!"

He nodded slowly, "And she's coming over for a vist today."

"Oh, awesome!" the boy shouted as he hopped up off the bed making Byakuya cringe again from the sudden loud noises, "I get to meet someone from your family, how cool! When's she comin'?"

"This afternoon."

"Even better!"

Byakuya looked at the boy strangely. The sudden enthusiasm he showed was quite amusing, but he didn't really exactly know what he was so excited about to see his sister, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to egg him on so he'd make even more noise.

------------------------------------------------------------

After a day of tidying up and Renji doing absolutely nothing to help, the house was (if not already before) clean.

"You know, you could of done something to help instead of just sitting there and doing nothing."

"I am doing something!" the boy said, "I'm watching at you clean."

"That's not what I meant, Renji."

"Than what did you want me to do?"

"SOMETHING!" Byakuya shouted through the house.

"But I don't like cleaning!" he whined.

"That's too bad! We can't just have a messy house when a guest is coming over! And you SHOULD OF helped me considering you wanted to see her so badly."

He pouted, "But it's your house."

"And have you forgoten that you're living here too?"

"Err, whatever, so what's she like?"

"Hm?"

"Your sister."

"Oh," he said trying to conjur up some sort of answer, "I don't know how to describe her very well, I guess she's like every other little sister out there. She's the only one of my family that still talks to me, though."

_"Still talks to him?" _Renji thought, his face expression turning to one of saddness, _"His own family doesn't even talk to him?" _

Repeating that sadded the boy even more, but he didn't want to say anymore of it. He didn't want to upset Byakuya.

"So, what does she look like?

"What's that to you?" He asked eyeing him.

"Well, if she's your sister, she has to be as cute as you." He smiled widely.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like girls, you sure do check them out alot, don't you?"

The boy laughed, "I can't help itttt! Just 'cause I don't like them sexually doesn't mean I can't they're cute either!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So what's she look like?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but I'm sure you already have an idea." he mumbled the last part and then there was a loud knock on the front door, "Must be her." He added and went to answer the door.

"NII-SANNNN!" Renji suddenly heard someone shout. He leaned to the side to find a girl, who by his definition, was small as hell and looked strangely familar. He raised a eyebrow at her, _"Where the hell have I see her before?" _he asked himself.

He watched her spread her arms and attempt to hug her brother lovingly, but Byakuya only grunted at the feeling of the tight embrace and patted her on the head.

"Hello, hello." he said as she pulled away and smile brightly up to him.

"It's so nice to see you again!" she said happily than noticed someone sitting over on the couch. She tilted her head to get a glimps of Renji and than put her head back in place. Byakuya noticed this and decided to introduce them.

"Rukia, this is my friend, Renji-"

His sentence was interupted by a giggle she let out. She tried to contain it by putting the back of her hand to her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," she said still laughing a bit, "But did you say friend?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Her face brighten up again as she went to hug him again, "That's great! I didn't know you had friend!"

"R-Rukia you don't have say that so openly." he said slightly embarrassed and Renji snickered at the comment.

Rukia giggled slightly as she pulled away from the embrace only to find Renji now standing behind Byakuya.

"Hi Renji! It's nice to meet you, I'm Rukia!" She put her hand out to give him a handshake, but Renji instead pulled her by the hand into a tight embrace.

"Nice to meet you too! Well aren't you the most adorable thing? I'm so happy to finally be meeting someone from Bya's family!"

"Oh, you call him Bya?! That's so cute! Nii-san, you have a nickname!"

"I know, right?" Renji went on, "He didn't like me calling him that at first, but I think he got used to it."

"That's so like him!"

Byakuya stared in awe of the pair in front of him. They had hit it off as if it was nothing like they've been friends all along, and they were basically giggling like school girls at the moment.

He sighed, _"I don't belong here anymore." _

------------------------------------------------------------

"NII-SANNN!" Rukia called out from her sitting postion on the couch.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I stay the night here?"

At this comment, both Byakuya and Renji turned to look straight at her.

"Um, well," Byakuya started to say back eyeing Renji as well, "I guess that would be okay, but do you have any of your belongings with you?"

"OF COURSE! I always come prepared."

Byakuya sighed again. He already had the feeling that his sister had planned this all out.

"I guess it's fine than. You can sleep in my room and Renji and I will sleep out here-" Byakuya was too late to catch his words. Maybe if he was lucky, Rukia wouldn't put them together to figure that Renji lived with him/slept in his closet and his bed.

"What? Renji's staying too?!" She asked.

"Yes, he-" Byakuya glanced over to the boy who only gave him a nod, "lives here."

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Nii-san!"

"I didn't really think that it mattered."

"Of course it does!" She went on, "Not only do you have friend, but you live together too!"

He sighed, "Rukia, you're acting more like a mother than sister."

"Sorry, sorry! I can't help it sometimes, but wait, don't you only have one room?"

Byakuya froze, _"Damnit." _He thought, "Well, yes. Renji usually sleeps on the couch."

"Yeah!" Renji added in, "I like it. It's pretty comfy." He laughed while patting down on one of the cushions.

Rukia eyed both boys, "I see, than."

"I'm going to get my stuff for the night than," Byakuya suddenly cut in, "Renji, don't you too?"

The boy nodded, "Yeahhh, I'm right behide ya." He replied and than follow Byakuya to his room leaving Rukia to get her own belongings.

As they entered the room, Renji closed the door to it silently and pressed his back up against as he glanced up towards Byakuya.

"I love your sister." he said.

"Obviously."

"She should vist more often."

"I knew you'd say that."

"So we're sleeping on the couch, ehhh?"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Byakuya asked amused, "I get the couch, you get the floor."

"Well that's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Whatever," the boy continued, "But that still doesn't mean that's gonna stop me from 'accidentally' ending up next to you, snuggling in the morning."

"Don't Renji, I don't wanna risk my sister seeing us."

"Fine, fine." he waved his hand at him, "I understand, but with that in mind, I might as well get this out of the way."

Byakuya gave him a strange look, but it was than when the boy stepped forward and connected his lips with his. He soon sent them backwards and pinned Byakuya to the bed by holding his hands at each side of his head.

He pressed his lips harder to the opposing one as it finally parted and he quickly slipped a tongue in. He pushed his against Byakuya's in a battle for domanice, but it was already obvious who would win.

Renji than released one of his hands from the grip on Byakuya's and took that hand and slid it under the older male's shirt. Byakuya pulled away and gasped at the feeling of the boy touching him.

"R-Renji." He moaned and arched his body into the touch.

The boy smiled down at him as he suddenly started to move down his body and started leaving kisses at his stomach.

Byakuya gasped again. It was such an awesome feeling for him at the moment.

That was until.

There was a sudden knock at the door and it opened soon after that, "NII-SANNN!" he heard Rukia's voice call out to him, "Where did yo-"

The girl's eyes widdened as she took in the sight of, not only the two of them staring at her horrified, but Renji pinning her brother to the bed while his mouth was agape down towards his exposed stomach.

"Oh, my. What's this?" She asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OHNOEZ!

& yeah, I did cut it off there on purpose.

BOO&YA!


	8. 008

I know, I'm evil. Cliffhangers can go burn, yeah? But they make you come crawling back for more. Muhahaha.

Oh, and oh snap at another update. That's mostly due to, not only the cliffhanger of the last chapter, but also that with two updates so close to each other, I can take my time on the next chapter. Haha, score.

Anyway, enough rambling!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhhhhh." Was all that both males could say as they stared at the girl in the doorway. Should they move? Should they apologize? Or do something else?! They didn't know what to do.

"Um, Rukia," Byakuya finally said, "I, uh, we, umm. Well.."

"Okay than." She just said and turned on a heel and exited the room, closing the door behide her.

Both Byakuya and Renji looked up at each other again.

"I'm sorry." the boy said as he pulled himself off of him.

"No, it's not your falut. It was bound to happen, I guess." He sighed, "I just hope she's not upset about it."

"Why would she be upset?"

"Well, I don't really know her whole stance on all this." He pulled his shirt back down and got up off of the bed to go look for Rukia to atleast TRY to explain what she saw, _"What the hell? It's not like she's five years old or something. What am I worried about? Oh, yeah. That she just saw her brother with some other man atop of him. That's right." _He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

He opened the door only to find Rukia standing on the outside with her arms spread out to hug him for the millionth time that day And when she did, Byakuya looked down at her with confused look on his face, "Um, Rukia, what're you doing?"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, NII-SAN!"

"Why?" he questioned.

"I didn't know that when you said that Renji and you were friends that you meant _that_ type of friends!" She tighten the hug, "THAT'S SO GREAT!" She squeaked.

He blushed, "Um, Rukia, we-"

"AND HE'S SO NICE TOO! THAT'S EVEN BETTER! HE'S A KEEPER, NII-SANNN!"

Byakuya could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from behide him back in the room. If he wasn't busy dealing with his sister, he'd go over there and clock Renji in the head.

"Well, anyway," She cut in again and pulled away from the hug, "If that's all true than you guys can just sleep in there together and I'l sleep out here!"

"Rukia, you don't ha-"

"NO! NO!" She waved a hand at him, "It's fine! Sleep together! Aw, that's just so cuteeee! You know, when you think about it. Okay, night, Nii-san!" She turned back around and headed towards the living room again.

Byakuya stayed in the doorway for a couple of seconds, than turned back around also and closed the door to face a laughing Renji.

"Shut up." he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's hard to control her when he gets like that." he sighed as he went to sit on the end of the bed.

Renji crawled over to the Byakuya and rested his chin on his shoulder, "That's okay. It's kinda funny, you know?"

"What is?"

"You and your sister are just like you and I," he said, "Totally opposite."

Byakuya side glanced the boy and smiled slightly, "Want me to tell you a secret?" he asked suddenly.

"Ohh, what?" the boy leaned into him more.

"Rukia's not my biological sister."

Renji gasped, "No wayyyy."

He nodded, "It's true."

"I totally wasn't expecting that."

"She's actually my wife's sister-" he went on, but Renji cut him off.

"OH! That's why she looked so damned familar!"

"Yes, so before I met her, she and Rukia lived alone. So when she died, Rukia had no where to go, so we adopted her into our family."

"Ohhh, I got it. So your sister is your sister-in-law, too?"

"Exactly."

The boy laughed, "Your family's fucked."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant, you know." He said than turned his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Byakuya smiled again, "I know. Want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I like touching you."

"Ohhh, is that so?" Renji questioned as a smirk formed it's way onto his lips.

He nodded, "Ever since you hugged me that first time, I thought you felt interesting, so ever since then I took ever opportunity after that to touch you."

Renji smiled widely, "Byakuya, are you trying to tell that you've molested me in my sleep?"

"No, not at all."

"That's fine, you don't have to admit it. Right now." the boy laughed, "Well, since we're telling secrets, I might as well add one in." He said and got up off the bed and stood in front of Byakuya.

"What is it?"

"Well," he closed his eyes and spread his arms out, "I AM NOT A EKAF, BUT A HUMAN!"

Byakuya's eyes grew, "W-What?" he asked.

"It's true! There's no such thing as ekaF! We're all just whores and Urahara-san just sells us for his own sick pleasure, both boys and girls! He just makes up that story so it doesn't look weird! People used to come in all the time and ask to do unspeakable things to any one of us!" the boy placed the back of his hand on his forehead and threw his head back standing in a overly dramatic pose.

"Are you serious?" Byakuya asked concered about the situation he was supposely used to be in.

Renji covered his mouth and started bursting into laughter, "NO!" he shouted.

"That wasn't very funny, Renji."

"I know, I know."

"Don't say that story again to someone else, because they might believe you. You know, knowing Urahara-san, it sounds believable."

"That's for sure, but do you wanna know another secret?"

"What's this one?"

Renji walked foward and sat atop Byakuya's lap, stradding his thighs, "Of how much I want you right now." He said as he hovered his lips over Byakuya's.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a secret."

"I guess so. I would like to show you, but your sister is in the next room and she's just expecting us to do something like that, so let's not, yeah?"

"You're so evil."

"I know." he said then leaned in a connected their lips.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Byakuya and Renji were both woken up by the sound of loud knocking at the door. It was when they both looked up at the door and saw Rukia barge in again.

"NII-SANNN!" She shouted cheerfully and smiled at the sight of her brother and Renji cuddled up together.

Byakuya yawned and squinted at his sister, "Rukia, just because you barged in on us once, doesn't mean it's going to happen again."

"I KNOW! I just came here to say goodbye to you guys."

"You're leaving already?"

"It's already nine o'clock! My time here is up and you SHOULD get up!" She entered the room fully and headed towards her brother and pecked him on the head, "So bye-bye. It was nice seeing you again and it was nice meeting you too, Renji!" She giggled.

"Same to you," Renji added in, "I'll miss ya."

She nodded, "Uh-huh, but before I leave," she backed away from the bed, "Smile, guys!" she said as she pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two boys.

A bright flash filled the room and the two of them squinted their eyes because of it, "RUKIA!"

She turned her back to the pair and headed towards the door, laughing almost evily, "Wait 'til my girlfriends back home see this! They'll freak out and totally be jealous that I saw when it happened!"

"RUKIA!" he shouted as he flew up from his laying position, "Don't use Renji and I to make your corrupt friends jealous!"

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Too bad, bye Nii-san!" She said with a smile and closed the door behide her.

Byakuya sighed than glanced over to the boy next to him who see to be upset, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm gonna miss her."

He smiled slightly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like her better than me."

Renji let out a fake gasp, "Neverrrr!" He bent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thought so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uhhh, I have nothing to say at the moment, hehhh.

KAYBYE.


	9. 009

I apologize. I've been lazier than usually with this chapter, and I feel bad because it seems people have taken a liking to this story as well. Sorry, sorry. It's here now, though, right? Yeppp. Alright, alright. More singing! And the _good stuff _is in this chapter as well. Hehhhh. It's long awaited, I know.

So here you go;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji sat crossed legged as he watched Byakuya's sleeping form. How he so quickly fell back asleep after his sister left was beyond him, but he still didn't want to wake him up. He was actually enjoying watching him sleep away.

He reached a hand down to his hair and genetly ran his fingers through the long, delicate, patch of darkness that laid next to him. He smiled as he started to stir in his sleep then leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't you think you've slept enough?" he asked.

Byakuya turned over on his side to face the boy and squinted up at him, "No. Wait, what time is it?"

"Uhhhh, I say maybe about 11:30 already."

"Oh." he said than rolled over to his other side again. That was until he suddenly shot up from his position, "IT'S 11:30 ALREADY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

The boy stared at him strangely, "Do you have somewhere to go or something?"

"No, but it's unacceptable for me to being sleeping that late!" he shouted as he got up from the bed, but unfortunately for Byakuya, his foot got caught in a sheet and fell face down onto the ground.

Renji tried his best not to laugh at the sight as he crawled over to the other side to see if he was okay. He looked to find Byakuya on the ground with his hair sprawled out in every direction not moving an inch.

"Are you okay, Bya?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He sighed as he used his elbows to get up from his position.

The boy covered his mouth with his hand, still trying to fight off the urge to laugh as the image of Byakuya falling repeated in his head, "You sure? Want any help or anything?"

"No, thanks." he replied as finally got up on his feet again, "I'm going go take a shower." he mumbled as he headed towards the door.

"Ohhhh," Renji sang as he moved positions and leaned back, resting on his elbows and smirking towards Byakuya, "Can I come with you?"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at the boy with an amused expression plastered on his face, "Nope." he said then turned back around.

"Pfft, you're no fun."

"You're just realizing this now?"

"No, but you're gonna miss out on so much fun, Bya."

"I'm sure I am." he said as he left the room and closed the door behide him.

He smiled, "You're gonna regret that." he said as laid back fully and put his hands behide his head and waited for Byakuya to return.

_"Fireflies illuminate your eyessssss, the moon will lead me back to earth againnnn." _he started to sing out of no where as he lifted his right foot in the air and started twirling it around.

It was then when he started to think of Byakuya again. He started to think of how much happiness being around Byakuya had brought to him in the last couple of days. Even though they didn't exactly hit off too well when they first met, he thought they managed to get that behind them and they were more than friendly now.

_"More than friendly?" _he asked himself, _"Ain't that the truth."_

But with that in mind as well, he started to think of what exactly his and Byakuya's relationship was. They were friends, he guessed, but on what level? Byakuya seemed to enjoy the little bits of passionate kisses they've experienced in the last two days, but that was probably because the dark haired male was sexually deprived.

Renji snorted at the thought, _"He probably hasn't gotten laid in years."_

There was a sudden grumble in the boy's stomach suddenly as he brought himself up and doubled over, "Argh, I'm getting hungryyyyy." he whined. But it was then was the door opened up and Byakuya came in.

The boy grinned at the sight of his roomate in nothing but a towel, with water droplets still running off his bare body, and his hair slicked back slightly. He licked his lips, _"That's enough to satisfy anyone's appetite."_

He then moved himself to the end of the bed and sretched his legs out far enough that when Byakuya walked past him he hooked his legs around his waist and sent him on top of him.

The older male raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions, "What're you doing, Renji?" he asked.

He didn't respond at first. He just leaned his head fowards and placed his chin on top his shoulder and started to nibble at his ear lobe, "You know how hot you look right now?" he mumbled against his ear.

"No, please do tell." He smiled as he moved his arms and placed his hands on the boy's chest to lift himself off, but failed when Renji kept him in place when he wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't think I have to." he replied as he leaned forward and connected their lips. Byakuya quickly pressed his lips back against his along with the rest of his body. He parted his mouth quickly as soon as he felt Renji's tongue probing for an enterance. The boy then brought one of his hands to the back of Byakuya's head and tired to bring them even closer together. Their tongues moved together with ease as they both explored each other's territory.

Byakuya pulled away suddenly and gasped for air, some of the wet strands of his air falling in the face of the boy below in the process. He looked down to note of hungry look in the boy's eyes as he brought himself up and bit at Byakuya's lower lip which caused him to hiss slightly and made a shiver move down his spine. This time, though, he was the one who put their lips back together, pressing them even harder this time. He brought himself up on his knees suddenly and started crawling up the bed more bringing the boy with him as well.

During this, Renji reached his hands up and removed the towel from Byakuya's waist. The dark haired male's eyes widen when he felt that he was now bare. It was then when the boy pulled away and smirked up at him as he grabbed onto his hips and flipped them over so he was now on top. He let the slightest bit of a moan out as he took in the sight of Byakuya's naked form. He thought he couldn't be more beautiful at the moment.

Byakuya brought himself up once again as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Renji," he breathed out, "I don't think we should be doing this right now."

"No way, I'm not letting you get away this time." he said back as he leaned the older male back against some pillows and leaned down and gave him another kiss, "I want to make you feel good, Byakuya."

He turned his head away from him as he blushed slightly. He then brought his gaze back to the boy in front of him when he realized something, "Can you even do this, Renji?" he asked.

"Uh, I have the required equipment for it." he replied with a smile.

"That's not what I meant. I meant to say can you even, well, you know."

"No, what?"

Byakuya didn't actually want to say the word, but he was hoping Renji would get it and say it for him. He started to flip his hand in the air, trying to egg him on to think on his own, "Can you even..."

"Orgasm?" he finished.

The older male sighed, "Yes."

Renji thought about it at first. He didn't actually know the exact answer, but he was pretty sure he had the right idea of what happens, "Uhhh, I'm pretty sure I can experience one, feeling wise, but I don't think anything else is gonna come with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he looked away, "I don't think I can actually, you know, _come."_

"Oh, okay. I understand. Nothing bad will happen to you if we go through with this, correct?"

He waved a hand at him, "Nahhh. I'm sure of it. Alot of other ekaF end up in situtations like this anyway, and they come out fine when I see them."

Byakuya sighed again, "It's fine, I guess. Go ahead and continued."

Renji smiled, "Yes, sirrrrrrr." he said positioned himself on top of him and planted a small kiss on his lips once again. Those lips didn't stay there for long as they soon started to move down his jaw and decended to his collar bone were the boy clamped his mouth down on the skin and dug his teeth into his slightly.

Byakuya let out a hissing sound and moved his neck to the side giving him better access. Renji started to suck at the skin lightly and run his tongue over it. He then brought one of his hands up and pressed his thumb into one of Byakuya's nipple, arousing the nub in the process.

The older male moaned softly as the thumb started to move in a circular motion. The thumb was soon removed when Renji moved his mouth away from his collar bone and started moving down his body.

He started leaving small kisses down his chest and stomach when another song suddenly popped into his head, _"Mi amore, don't you know? My love, I want you so," _he mumbled against his skin, _"Sugar, you make my soul complete. Rapture tastes so sweet." _

As he finished the last line, he took his tongue and ran it up his body, from his navel back up to his collar bone. Byakuya started to think he didn't need the sex, if this boy kept touching him in the right spots then he'd just orgasm by that.

His thoughts were cut off though when he felt a frim grasp on his erect self. His breathing pitched up when he also felt Renji breathing on him from a lower angle as he spread his legs apart. He looked down to find the boy smile up at him then leaning and giving the head a quick peck. The sight and feel of it made him bite down on his bottom lip and without warning the boy took in his whole length.

Byakuya gasped loudly as shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back. He grasped onto the bed sheets next to him when Renji started moving his mouth up and down his shaft, rolling his tongue over it, and sucking lightly. He didn't know whether or not he should brand himself as pathetic because Renji was getting to him so quickly or that he was basically withering under his touch and actions all together. It didn't even seem like the boy was doing anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it was because of all that sexual deprivation, but Byakuya couldn't help but feel so alive as new waves of pleasure flew through his body. He tried to buck his hips up to shove his length even farther in, but Renji held them down by placing his hands down on them and dugging his fingertips into them, massaging the skin genetly.

The older male choked out another moan as the boy gave his cock one last lick before pulling it out of his mouth completely. Byakuya took this opportunity to grab him by the ponytail and bring him into another kiss, this time felt with need and hunger. Renji smirked into the kiss then pulled away and licked a coner of Byakuya's mouth.

"Mm, you do taste good, Bya." he said as he positioned himself over him again placing his hands on both sides of his head.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"Mmhm," the boy looked around quickly at the room then looked back down at Byakuya, "Um, Bya?" he asked, "Don't you have some sorts of condoms or lube even?"

Byakuya gave him a blank stare, "Do you HONESTLY want me to answer that?"

"Heh, guess not then, huh?" He laughed then gave him a unsure look, "Um, guess we'll resort to spit then?"

He gave him a digusted look, "Renji, how do you even know how to do all of this?"

"Okay, do you HONESTLY want me to answer THAT?"

"You do have a point."

"Alright, Princess Byakuya," Renji said as he sat back on his knees, "we're using spit, and if you don't like that, you're gettin' no sex."

Byakuya huffed, "Fine, whatever. Do it. I just don't want to see it."

"Well, fine then. You don't have to see it." He teased then moved his hand to his mouth and dropped a mouth full of saliva into his palm. He rubbed it in with his other hand and started to coat his own harden self. He tried his best to contain the moan that so badly wanted to escape with as he worked his hand up and down his cock.

When he finished, he brought himself over Byakuya again and spread his legs to hook them over his shoulders. Byakuya swallowed down his own moans as he felt Renji's cock poking at his backside.

"I hope this will be okay." the boy mumbled under his breath before he leaned forword and kissed him on forehead and pressed his head into Byakuya's opening.

The older man gasped then gritted his teeth at the feeling. It hurt like hell, but he was expecting that. He brought his hands up to the boy's shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin trying to ease it as much as possible when he started to push his whole length in.

Renji looked down to see the pained face of man below, "Hurts?" he asked.

"You think?" he snapped back.

"I WAS JUST ASKING!" he shouted back as he slowly started to pull out which caused Byakuya to gasp loudly, "Okay, enough talking, I guess."

Byakuya lifted his hips up, "Yes, that would be good."

Renji nodded then started to push himself back into him. Byakuya let out another hissing sound as he started to get filled up again. Though it still hurt, he couldn't help but already feel the pleasure that was to soon come with it. He then removed one of his hands from the boy's shoulders and moved his fingers down and started to trace the contents of his stomach. It amazed to him how even a fake being could have such a body like his. That thought excited him to say the least.

His thoughts were cut off once again when a moan came up from his throat and filled the room. Renji was started to move in and out of him with a little bit more ease, so the pain lessen and the pleasure was on it's way.

It wasn't until minutes later were the pace was even smoother when Byakuya laid his head back and started to pant as Renji thrust into him even more. He moaned loudly as he grasped onto his shoulders tightly for they kept slipping off due to the new layer of sweat that coated his palms.

The boy's eyes rolled back as he took in the sight of Byakuya. It was probably the most arousing thing he had seen ever. Here underneath him, Kuchiki Byakuya, and he was moaning like a whore. It was beyond awesome to him. He tired to contain his own long string of moans as Byakuya's heat wrapped around his cock. It was so amazing at the time, he didn't even want to pull out of him.

It was then when he decided to reach a hand down a grasp onto the older male's still throbing erection and started to pump it. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he was right. Moments later, Byakuya moaned louder than ever and unloaded into his hand and lower bodies. He started to breath heavily as he slumped back onto the bed. He wasn't going to say it then, but Byakuya would have to admit that it was amazing.

Due Byakuya's orgasm, Renji took this time to give a couple of last thrust then completly pull out of him. But then his vission started to become kind of blurry and fuzzy suddenly and he started to feel like he wasn't completely there anymore.

_"What the hell's happenin-"_

His eyes then slid shut and fell forword collasping onto Byakuya. The dark haired man grunted slightly as all the boy's weight fell ontop of him.

He tapped him on the shoulder, "Renji." he called out, but nothing, "Renjiiii." He tired again, but no answer. He shook his shoulders, but still no response. He slapped him in the head, but nothing happened either!

He took this opportunity and pushed the boy off of him and laid him flat on the bed. It was then when he realized Renji wasn't moving at all, his eyes were closed, and it didn't seem like he was breathing either.

Byakuya's eyes grew as he covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh, god, no." he mumbled then crawled over to the boy then back handed him, "DAMNIT RENJI! GET UP! GET UP NOW!" he shouted, but of course nothing was said back.

He backed away from him and his eyes grew bigger than before, "Dear god," he started, "DID I BREAK HIM?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-Oh. Didn't see that coming, did ya?!

Songs sung in this chapter; First one; Finch - "Firefiles". Second one; iiO - "Rapture" (Chances of Renji actually know and singing an iiO song even in a alternative universe? Very slim, but hey it can happen).

Okay, seeyaaa.


	10. 010

Fuckkk, talk about an ego boost! Geez, guys, you're all too much, really. You really do like this story, don't you? Hehehhh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They make me happy like nothing. You make me feel like I actually have some sort of talent!

CHAAAA. So here you go! Another chapter, just for you! (Well, duh).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-WHAT-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Byakuya tired his best to not even gaze at the frantic storekeeper in front of him. He had managed to literaly drag Renji over here to see what was wrong with him, but before he could look and call for Urahara, he was already out and saw the sight of the 'damaged' boy and ran over and totally blew a fuse. He had already felt gulity about what happened (even though he wasn't exactly sure what happened to him), so having yelled at him again by someone else didn't really help.

"What even happened?!"

He looked down at the boy the was laying between his and the storekeeper's feet and sighed, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

This time Urahara sighed and slumped his shoulders, "You're not being very helpful, Kuchiki-san." he said then brought his gaze back up to him, "Can you at least tell me when you found him like this or what you were doing when this happened to him?"

"What we were..doing?" he repeated and turned his somewhat horrified expression towards him.

"Yes, it would nice to know."

At this moment, Byakuya didn't know what to do. He couldn't just go out and say, 'Oh, yeah, we were just having sex and he kinda just died on me, doesn't that just suck?' He didn't even know if that was even possible for ekaF to take part in sexual activities, but Renji had said that other ekaF had ended up in that position, so maybe it wasn't that taboo. He brought a hand up to his cheek and already felt the warmth flowing from it, _"How the hell am I going to explain this one? _

"Well, we, uh, we were-"

"You guys were fucking, weren't ya?"

Byakuya looked for the sorce where the comment came from and found it came from a orange haired boy not standing to far from Urahara and himself. He had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the two, wearing a tight, black shirt that said "Drug Free" with three X's below the words. He scowled towards the boy who only smiled in response.

"Is that true, Kuchiki-san?"

The former heir turned his gaze away from the two, "Hn."

"I see then," he said as he unclasped his fan and covered his mouth with it, containing the giggle that so badly wanted to come out, "Ichigo, since you're so conveniently here, why don't you go fill out a form and take Renji-kun into the back so we can fix him up?"

"Yeah, yeah." the boy sighed as he went turned around and head towards the back of the store. There was a sound of a filing cabinet being opened and closed, then the boy only returned a couple of seconds later with a piece of paper and pen.

"What's that for?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, we like to take note of ekaF when they're brought in to be repaired," Urahara replied, "Which also reminds me, even though you didn't pay for him, you have to pay now."

_"I knew he'd be like that," _he thought annoyingly, "What do you mean?"

Urahara smiled as he shut his fan, "Let's just say I believe in the age old store policy, 'You break it, You buy it'."

Byakuya sighed, "I was going to buy anyway," he mumbled as he looked away again, feeling a light blush creeping on his face, "even if he was broken."

The storekeeper's eyes widened, "Oh, my-"

"URAHARA-SAN!" Ichigo suddenly yelled from his position behide them, sitting on the floor, filling out the repair form.

"Yes?"

"What's that idiot's tagnumber? I'm too lazy to get up and look for it."

"It's XT99. You should know that, Ichigo, you're XT98."

"Ohhh, yeahhh, that's rightt. Thanks."

_"So this boy's a ekaF too?" _Byakuya thought as he eyed the seemingly smart-assed boy that was across from him, "What's a tagnumber?" he asked suddenly.

"When ekaF are made, I give them a certain catalog number, like a identity number to be exact. Then after that, I give them a more normal sounding name. Tagnumbers are usually only used for times like this anyway."

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo countinued as he looked up from the paper again, "What do I put for 'Reason For Repair'"? he asked and snickered at the same time which caused Byakuya to glare at him once again.

"If what you said was right, which I'm thinking it is, then just put that."

"Okayyy then." the boy said as he got up from his position on the ground at headed towards Renji's lifeless body, "C'mon, you moron." He said as he started to drag him across the store into the backroom.

Urahara smiled at the sight then turned back to Byakuya, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I know exactly how to fix him." He said as he turned to go follow Ichigo, but was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turned back around to see Byakuya with a wad of money between two of his fingers pushing it in his direction.

"Here." the darked haired male said, still not even glacing at him.

Urahara peeled the money from his fingers and showed him a genuine smile, "Of course." he said back then continued his way to fix up the damaged ekaF.

------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya sat on the step that lead to the back of the store and sighed while resting his elbow on his thigh and his chin in his hand. It had been almost twenty minutes since they took Renji into the back to repair him yet he heard nothing about the progress they were making or anything along those lines. Urahara had told him that the boy would be perfectly fine and he wanted to believe that, but still, he couldn't help but have doubts about it.

"I didn't mean to put you on blast like that." He heard someone suddenly say and he knew exactly who the voice belong too. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge their presence, he glanced over his shoulder to find that obnoxious orange haired boy from before. He tired his best not to glare at him as he countinued talking to him.

"I was just playing around," he added as he took a seat next to him on the step, "I didn't know I was actaully right."

Bykuaya still didn't say anything back. He didn't want to. There was just something about this boy that was so _irritating_.

Ichigo smiled, "I see, I see. Not really the talkative type, eh? Too bad, because I am," he said, his tone filled with amusement, "Anyway, so how long have you had him?"

"About almost a week."

"Ahh, so you do talk, but wow, only about a week and you break him? Geez."

The older male just shot him a glare that could kill, which caused Ichigo to think maybe he comment weren't as funny as he thought they were.

"Wow, sorry, I didn't mean it like-whatever." The boy sighed as he turned his head away from him and rested his chin in his hand. But it was then when he side glanced over to the man sitting next to him. He noticed the almost worried and anxious look in his eyes. He could tell that he was sadden and troubled over something, but he wasn't sure if it was about the his fellow ekaF being damanged or something more personal.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" he asked, but Byakuya didn't answer the question. He could tell, however, that the question had hit him somehow. With that, Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh as he tried to keep up and leave the depressing human that was by him. That was until he heard him responing.

"I find it along the lines of pathetic how he, Renji I mean, filled that void that was so deep inside of me for the longest time," Byakuya said still not looking anywhere in particular, "I've just been alone for the longest time now, and through out the years it seems like everyone has abandoned me, my family, my friends, well I never really had any of those to be honest, and even my own wife. That might be selfish of me saying that, but in my perspective, it's the damn truth."

Ichigo stared at him with an emotionless express as he listen to Byakuya let all his pent up emotions and thoughts out.

"But then," he continued, "I met him, but I doubted the he could ever do anything for me, but then he said, 'I'm here to be your friend, Bya!' and that stuck with me. I wanted to see if he could actually get to that point with me. We didn't hit it off that well, he irritated me, and we had an argument. I always tried to blame him for it, but soon realized it was my falut, it was my falut this friendship wasn't working well at first. Of course now we're friendly, maybe even more than that, but right now, I feel so alone." Byakuya's voice started to become shakey as tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. The boy next to him eyes widened at the sight. To see a grown man cry was one of the depressing sights to him.

"Knowing something's wrong with him frightens me," he choked out, "I know you've both said you know how to fix him and he's going to be fine, but what if he isn't? What if you really can't fix him?! If that happens then I'm just going to be alone again. I don't want that. I'M SO SICK OF IT! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" He shouted through the store and looked towards Ichigo with his tear stained face, "He's the only thing I have now of days, I don't want him to be taken anyway from me. Not just yet." Byakuya then looked down towards the floor, "I'm so pathetic." he whispered, "having develop feelings for someone this qucikly. It makes me sick sometimes, but I'm just glad these feelings are directed towards him and no someone else."

"You're like a new kid." Ichigo suddenly cut in.

"What?"

"You know, like a new kid at school or something. Usually that kid doesn't talk much and no one pays attention to them. But then one day some kid acknowledges them once and from then on that new kid clings onto that one kid as much as possible. That kid will soon find the new kid to be annoying and try to get away from him, most of the time anyway. But in your case," he went on, "That kid you clingged onto clingged back. He doesn't find you to be annoying and he wants to be your friend. Then eventually, he'll care about you as much as you care about him."

Byakuya looked up at him, "Do you really think that?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Think? No. I know that for sure. Especially knowing him. I'm pretty sure he cares about you more than you care about him."

The older male wipped his face as he tired to regain his normal posture, "So, what's your connection to him anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, Renji. Yeah, we were created and built and Urahara-san taught us what we needed to know around the same time, so we've been friends for along time. He almost like a brother to me in away."

"So you two never-"

"OH NO!" He waved his hands around, "I'd never do that with him. Don't worry!"

He sighed, _"Good," _he thought, _"If he every did and told me, I would of have to knock some sense into him." _

Byakuya's thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of arms make their way around his chest and sent him backwards against another, "Yo." He heard the familar voice said and his eyes widened. He suddenly stood up, bringing the boy up with him, and quickly turned around and looked up into the boy's smiling face. Seeing that made his heart skip a beat. He suddenly pulled him into the tightest embrace both of them had ever felt. He was just so happy that he was alright, that he was still here with him. He then took one of his hand and placed it on the back of Renji's head and brought the lips together with force. Renji's eyes widened at the sudden action, but then became less tense as he started to kiss back. Byakuya didn't think he could push his lips harder to his, but for some reason it was clearly possible. He silently pulled away and placed his chin ontop one of the boy's shoulders, still holding him close to himself, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?"

"For breaking you, of course."

"Oh-OH! BYA!" He shouted, "You didn't break me!"

"What?"

"That's right, Kuchiki-san," Urahara said as he appeared out of no one, "It seems that our little Renji-kun here was just suffering from the lack of food and just shut down because of that."

As those words sunk into Byakuya, he pulled away and shot a deadly glare in Renji's direaction who only laughed nervously in response, "YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, but then sighed and pulled him into another hug, "I'm just glad you're alight." he finished then pulled away and smiled up at him.

Renji studied his face and took in his cheerful expression, but then noticed something with his eyes. They looked all puffy and tired, "Byakuya?" he called, "Were you...crying?"

"DON'T BE ABSURED!" Byakuya yelled back as he took a step back from him, "Why on Earth would I do such a thing even in public?"

He pulled them back into the hug, "Don't lie," he whispered, "I know you were."

Byakuya sighed and already felt his tears coming back, "I was just worried," he said softly, "I just didn't want anything bad to happen. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to be alone again. If that happened, I don't know what I would of done."

Renji lifted Byakuya's chin up and wipped some of his tears away with his thumb and smiled, "You shouldn't worry anymore, Bya." he said then pressed the lips together for a quick kiss.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause you'll never be alone again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter totally made me sad, then happy again. Yayyy.

Oh, and I totally made Ichi-pants (AKA Ichigo) Straight Edge. He seems like he would be so I did, so blehhhhhhh.


	11. 011

Yo. Long time, no see. Well, it seems like it, heh. Um, I took a mini break from this story, because I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to go with it. I originally intended it to end at this chapter, but then I started to have second thoughts, so it's going to continue! YAY?! I don't really know, that's up to you to decide. HAAAH.

AND GO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Oh, sorry."

Byakuya rolled onto his back as he adjusted his head that was placed in Renji's lap. It had been an hour since they had gotten home from the store, and they had been in this position on the couch since. Renji slowly ran his fingers through Byakuya's delicate, long hair. He always brought them back up to the top of his head so he could massage his scalp with his fingertips genetly. Byakuya fought the urge to purr at the feeling. He always liked it better when Renji touched him. It wasn't as strange, and it just felt so much more better.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Renji asked suddenly, "Don't I belong to you? Aren't I your pet?"

"I like it better this way, so deal with it."

"Geez, Bya, I didn't know you could be so childlike."

"There's alot of things you don't know about me."

"You know, I would like that to change."

Byakuya reached up and grabbed a hold of the boy's chin, forcing direct eye contact, "You will soon enough," he said, "Just wait it out, you can't just expect me to just tell you everything right now, do you?"

"I guess you're right, but can I just ask you something?"

"Sure, I suppose."

He hesitated at first. He knew he was going to bring up a subject Byakuya wasn't too open about, but he decided to just keep the question as vague as possible and not too in depth, "Why don't you like talking about your past?" Renji closed his eyes tightly and waited for some sort of berating from him, but when it didn't come he opened the back up and looked down at the male blow.

"Well," he sighed, "I just don't believe one should focus on their past when they have a whole future ahead of them."

"But you get so touchy about it-" Renji was soon silenced by a finger suddenly be pressed to his lips.

"I can get 'touchy' about anything I want to, Renji," he said back, "I just think what's done is done, and there's no need to think about, because I've already moved on from it. Is that too hard to understand?"

"If you say so."

"Like I said before, just wait it out." He removed his fingers slowly and smiled up slightly, the boy mirroring his expression. The room fell silent for a moment, until Renji decided to break it.

"Look, Byakuya, I'm sorry for making you cry like that earlier. I really didn't me-"

Byakuya's hand made it's way up to his mouth again to cut him off, "Enough with the apologizes already. Dear god Renji, I already said it was okay." Which was true. Since they had left the store, Renji ahad countlessly said how sorry he was for making Byakuya actually show some kind of emotion. Byakuya, on the other hand, was getting more and more irritated by the second because of it. "It was much needed, so you don't have to be sorry about anything."

"But Bya-"

"Apologize one more time and I'll cry again, how about that?"

"I just feel bad though, I can't help it!" He mumbled through the fingers, but Byakuya pulled them away and rested them on the side of his face, "Let me at least make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He asked back as he moved his head slightly so he could slip one of Byakuya's fingers into his mouth. The older male felt his face heat up dramtically as Renji started to suck genetly and roll his tongue around the digit.

"No, Renji, we're not having sex."

"Who says we have to do that?" he asked back as he pulled the finger out and smirked, "I can do so many other dirty things to do."

"R-Renji, don't say such things-" His words were then cut off by Renji suddenly standing up and picking him up with him off the couch. The boy then caried him bridal style to their room where Renji kicked open the door and laid the older male atop of the bed, "You know, you really don't have to do this-"

"Oh, stop kidding yourself," Renji said as started to climb up the bed, "You know you want it."

"But-"

"Shh." He put a finger to his lips, "No objections. I'm doing everything, alright?" He asked as he leaned in and conected his lips with Byakuya's.

"But Renji-"

"Shhhh!"

Byakuya stayed quite for the while as Renji pressed his lips harder against his own. During the process, the boy creepingly made one of his hands up the older male's body and soon slipped it under his shirt. Byakuya gasped softly as the cold fingertips ran across the skin of his stomach. Renji then smirked into the kiss then pulled away so he could rip the piece of clothing from the man below. Renji lips soon replaced his fingertips as he started to leave small kisses on his stomach, making his way up the chest, and to his collar bone. Byakuya groaned slightly as he felt a warm, moist object working around his skin as it soon decended down his body and started making patterns on his stomach.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The phone suddenly went off.

"Damnittttt." Byakuya groaned again as he tilted his head back.

"Answer it."

He looked down to see the boy smiling back at him, "W-What?"

"Do it. Go ahead and answer it."

"But you're-"

"Do it."

The older male sighed as he reached over and picked up the annoying phone. Much to his dismay, of course, Renji kept going at it. He moved back up and clamped his mouth down on his neck, "AH! H-Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"HI NII-SANNN!"

"R-RUKIA?!" He gasped at not only the surprise of his sister calling at this time, but Renji started to bite down on the skin of his neck then lap up the new burised flesh. He side glanced the boy who only smiled he response.

"Don't mind me, Bya. Please continue the conversation." He said as he started to move down his body again, but Byakuya only glared at him.

"Stop it!" He whispered.

"Um, Nii-san, are you okay?"

He brought his attention back to the phone, "Y-Yes, of course I'm fine!"

"Um, okay," She went on, still unsure of what was going on with her brother, "Anyway, I was just wondering-" She tired to finish her sentence, but it was cut off by what she thought was a moan, "Um, Nii-san, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Ahhh...YES I'M FINE!" He shouted while trying to get Renji to stop, but it wasn't working. The boy was in the process of slipping off his pants, trying to recover the prize within.

"If you say so," She said, "Well, anyway, I was just wondering, you know, since we had so much at your house that you'd come over to mine sometime. Or better yet, come over tomorrow!" She shouted happily.

"Ahh! Yes! That sounds great-RENJI! OHHH GODD." He moaned as the boy suddenly took in his entire length in his mouth. But by then he had just realized he had said that while still on the phone with his sister.

"OH, NII-SAN! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE WITH RENJI RIGHT NOW!" She yelled quickly together, "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, BYE!" With that she hung up as fast as she recited those words.

"NO! Rukia-wait!" The phone line was already dead and Byakuya growled as he glared down at the boy going down on him. Renji removed his mouth from him and blew a kiss towards him.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Byakuya shouted as he threw the phone at the boy's head.

"OW! Because it was fun, of course!" He said back as he smiled and held his head, "What'd Rukia have to say before you scared her off?"

"I didn't scare her away, you did!"

"Whateverrrrrr," Renji rolled his eyes, "So what did she say?"

"Well, I was going to tell, but I shouldn't because you did that! But I'll do it anyway, she wants us to go vist her tomorrow."

Renji face suddenly brighten up as he jumped up to his knees, "REALLY?!"

"Uh-Huh, even though YOU shouldn't be."

"I can't help, Byakuya." He said as he closed in his face with his, "I'm a naughty boy."

This time Byakuya rolled his eyes, "If you say so." He took in the sudden happiness of the boy in front of him as he went on about how much fun it was going to be. He smiled slightly at the outburst. He didn't quite understand the connection he and his sister had, but he had to admit that they became friends quicker than most people do. He always though that was interesting.

What Byakuya failed to realize among the mood of cheerfulness that filled the room was, by visiting Rukia meant going back to the old estate where the rest of his family were. His eyes grew at the thought. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that before, _"Oh, hell." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd like to call this, my 'filler' chapter.

CHAYEAH!


	12. 012

So, this is the time where I basically apologize for not updating in OVER A FUCKING MONTH. Yeah, I know what you're thinking - WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I tell myself that everyday, sweetie, nothing new. I have like **ZERO **time to write for myself (and other people) anymore and when I have time I'm too lazy. It saddens me.

I know. Excuses, excuses. WHATEVERRRRR.

On with this shit, yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Okay, how will this work? I can always get him to go through the front door and I can find some other way in. Perhaps, through a window, yes? No, that's just going to result in some kind of injury."_

"Bya."

_"Or maybe it just might work. Then they won't see me and they'll just think he's just one of Rukia's friends coming to vist. But honestly, I don't want to go through a window."_

"Byakuya."

_"It's the only way, though! I think at least. There must be another way..." _

"HEY BYAKUYA!"

"Hm?" He replied as he turned his head to face the boy that was standing next to him.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked back, unsure of Byakuya's mental state at the moment.

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm perfectly fine. Just fine."

Though of course that was the biggest lie of the day. The two of them were standing outside of the last place Byakuya wanted to be, the last place he wanted to show his face, the place he left years ago. Indeed, he and Renji were standing outside the good ol' house of Kuchiki. Byakuya had dreaded this moment ever since his sister had told him to come over, but that was thing. He was here for _her _not the rest of the family. They could all go rot in hell for all he cared. Even with that attitude he wasn't exactly confident. Even if he was there for his sister, and his sister only, that didn't mean he wouldn't come in contact with one of the other's of the house.

It amused him how excited Renji got as the approached the house. He only wished he had that much enthusiasm about going to it. All the _"WOW! It's huge!" _statements and the _"You grew up here?!" "Rukia lives here?!" _were just too adorable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy asked again.

"Yes, yes." Byakuya replied waving his hand towards his direction, "I already said I was fine."

"If you say so."

"Renji, I think this might be a good time to tell you-"

Before Byakuya could get a sentence in, his words were cut off by Renji suddenly knocking on the door in front of them. He was hoping he wouldn't of done that considering he wanted to take the time tell the boy about his relationship he had with his family, but that was going to have to wait. He was anxious, so anxious. He didn't know who was going to answer that door or who was waiting for him behide it. He didn't _want _to know, but as soon as he heard the the door knob being twisted, he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

It was then when he felt a familar form clinging to him suddenly.

"NII-SANNN! YOU'RE HEREEEE!" Rukia shouted as she embraced her old brother to death. It didn't matter how many times she has done it before, but she just loved attacking him like that.

Talk about relief on Byakuya's part. He sighed heavily as soon as he found it was Rukia who had answered the door. It wasn't exactly who he was expecting, but he wasn't complaining.

"Wow, Nii-san, are you okay?" She asked as she pulled away from her brother and looked up to see paled face.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied sighing again, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, no warm, welcoming embrace for me?!" Renji asked as petted down on Rukia's head, making her hair go everywhere.

"NOT IF YOU MESS UP MY HAIR!" She replied back as she moved his hand off of her, "You don't get anything now!"

"Pfft, see if I care!" He turned his cheek and faked pouted towards her.

"Anywayyyyy!" She rolled her eyes, "Come on in! No one's home right now, so don't worry about impressing anyone!" She said to the couple as they enter the house.

"Rukia," Byakuya cut in suddenly, "Can I go lay down somewhere, please? I assure you I'll spend time with you later today. I'm not feeling too well at the moment."

"Sure, that's fine. Go ahead and find a room, and that's where you'll stay tonight too!"

With that Byakuya headed up the large staircase and left the two friends behide.

"So Rukia, you actually live here?" Renji asked as he took in the surroundings of the large home. It was quite a transition from staying a Byakuya's place for so long then stepping into this.

"Yep!" Rukia said proudly, "It's very nice. I like it alot. But hey, let's go up to my room now!" She said excitedly as she basically sprinted upstairs with Renji not too far behide her.

They soon made it up the room and Rukia quickly made her way to her bed and plopped herself down on it. "I'm so glad you guys came!" She said as she started to swing her feet back and forth, "Even though we just seen each other yesterday, but still, I like being around not only my brother, but you too." She smiled brightly as he joined her on the bed.

"I like being around you too. It's nice to have some help me bug Bya until he busts a nerve."

"I don't try to do it on purpose! It just happens! Which leads me to something I want to know," She said as she lowered her voice and moved her face closer to his, "Just how involved are you with my brother?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Just how long have you known each other? Or actually been together? Hell, have you guys even had sex yet?! I mean I did so you guys doing _something_, but that doesn't really mean anything!"

"W-What the hell, Rukia?! Where the hell did all these questions come from?!" Renji asked back, clearly embarrassed about the sudden interrogation.

"I'm just curiousss! No need to get all embressed about anything. Just answer the damn questions or better yet just answer one." She smiled almost evily. Renji had seen that smile before. It was the same one she showed him after she took that picture of Byakuya and himself, which infered something not good was coming up, "Tell me, Renji, have you guys _done it _yet?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"HAVE YOU FUCKED?! YES OR NO, DAMNIT! ANSWER ME!"

Renji flinched a bit and the sound of her voice being raised. He had no idea Rukia could get so scary, "Um, Y-Yes?" the boy replied as he felt the warmth suddenly flowing to his face from admitting such a thing.

Rukia's eyes grew, "NO WAY! THAT'S GREAT!" she shouted, "Time for a follow up, who was on top?"

"Rukia do I really have to..."

"YES!"

He sighed, "Me." he replied in a low voice.

"AH-HA! That's good, maybe you can loosen him up a bit!" She laughed as she hopped off her bed and headed towards a wardrobe up against one of the walls of the room. "I guess I should tell you now that later tonight some of my friends will be over for a kind of sleep over," She lifted and turned her head, "Wasn't my idea," she said in her defense, "I just offered to have it at my house because I knew no one was going to be here and then I invited you guys over and I totally forgot about it, but oh well." She turned back to wardrobe. She was clearly looking and digging for something, so Renji got up and decided to help.

"You mean _those _friends?" Renji asked, refering to the one's Byakuya mentioned as being 'corrupted'.

"Heh, you bet!"

It was then when Renji approached the wardrobe and took in what was plastered on the insides of it. Pictures of boys fondling each other, kissing and so on. The sight made his eyes grow, "Rukia, did you take these pictures?!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. Aren't they great? I sell them to my friends sometime."

"Does your brother know of this?"

"Of course!" She replied happily, "He doesn't really care, though."

Renji could already tell that wasn't a good sign.

"So, anyway," She went on as he lifted herself from the wardrobe finally, keeping her back to him, "since I'm the host of this thing, it's my responsibility to provide entertainment for my guests, but I'm not going to be the one whose exactly doing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She laughed, "I want you and Byakuya to put on a show these girls will never forget." She said as turned around with a video camera in her hand, "So how about it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHAHAHAHA.

Awesome.

Any suggestions as to who Rukia's friends should be? 'Cause that'd be great. I keep debating it, but you can always tell me who you wanna see, yo. But yeah.

Peaceeeee.


	13. 013

Hiiii guyssss. Long time, no see. I meant to update sooner, but I've been having some _issues_, but we won't get into that. Uhhh, about it.

To sum this chapter up; Smutness, Fangirlness, and other stuffness!

SO OKAY-GO&ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-WHAT?!" Renji shouted backed himself up back to the bed. He tired to get away from Rukia as far as he could. He couldn't believe she had just blurted out this idea like she just asked him if he take care of her rabbit or something, "You know I like you and all, but you're getting more and more strange by the second!"

"Strange? Oh, please, this is nothing."

"I don't really wanna know what's normal," he replied, "What's wrong with this family?!"

"There's nothing wrong with us." she said back, taking a step closer to him.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with you?!" He yelled back, "You wanna tape your own brother having sex with someone!"

"I'm not going to watch it! It's for them and the fans of my work. Now, you're going to do this or else."

"Or else what?"

"Exactly. Also, make sure he doesn't see it of course," she continued, "or this whole thing's going to be ruined."

"How I am suppose to do that?"

She took another step closer and pushed the camera in his face, "Find a way." It was safe to say at the moment that Rukia was more intimidating than Byakuya ever was. He always though Rukia was this sweet, caring girl, who loved her brother dearly. But now, she had morphed into some rabid, almost perverted boys love enthusiast. It wasn't very comforting.

"Rukia, I'm not too sure about this."

She sighed and stepped away from him, heading back to her wardrobe, "Fine, you don't have to," she said bowing her head down and looking at the random pictures that lined it, "but you know, you could of done it just as an excuse to do _anything _you wanted with my brother. It's just a thought, but I guess you're going to pass up that opportunity."

It was his turn to sigh, "What time are they coming over?"

Rukia raised her head back up and smiled almost evily again, "That's more like it. They'll be here in two hours, so that gives you time to plan whatever you're going to do. I hope you have fun with itttttt." She sang.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Renji had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!"

"How fortunate for us to be here at this time!"

"I don't know about this..."

"You mean Byakuya-san is actually with someone?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself," Rukia replied from her postion on the bed while picking her nails, then looking down on all her friends below, "but yeah, he agreed and we should have some good entertainment for tonight."

"What's his name anyway?" Tatsuki asked, "Your brother's boy-toy-friend-whatever he is?"

"It's Renji, and he should be here any second to come get this thing." She said beckoning to the camera next to her.

"Oh, this just great!" Chizuru exclaimed, "The two of them showing their forbided love for us and the whole world to see!" She threw her fist up in the air, "It's fabulous!" She then turned to Orihime, grabbing her hands and brining them closer to her, "Maybe we can do that sometime too, 'Hime."

"ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS!" Tatsuki yelled as she wacked Chizuru in the head.

"IT COULD HAPPEN!" She whined back, holding her head.

"It seems like an invasion of privacy if you think about it, so I don't know still." Michiru added.

"Well," Orihime started, thinking hard for a short amount of time, "if Byakuya-san doesn't find out, this I guess it's okay."

"Don't tell me you're actually into all this, Orihime."

"I think it's kind of cute, actually." She replied, clapping her hands together.

There was a sudden knock at the door which caused all the girls to turn their heads to stare at it. "Must be him." Rukia said as she got up from the bed. She opened the door slightly to find Renji with two glasses of water in his hand with two scarfs on his shoulder, "Hi, um, what are you going to do with those?" she asked.

"Well, you're just gonna have to watch and find out."

"I like that," she replied, smirking slightly, "Oh yeah, the camera. I almost forgot." Rukia left the door and ran back to her to retrieve the item, "Everyone, that's Renji at the door if you want to know."

Though everyone in the room kind of assumed that already, and they were already boring their gazes into the boy at the door. The girls all watched him in silence, Chizuru especially. She studied him as throughly as she could at the moment. There was something about him that struck her as familiar, _"Where have I seen him before?" _She asked herself, but she couldn't quite pick it out at that moment, so she just shook it off. All these unwanted stares caused Renji to become a little uneasy at that moment, but it was then when Orihime decided to break the silence.

"Hi Renji-kun!" She said cheerfully as she waved towards him.

Before he could reply back, Rukia returned camera in hand with a long wire attached to it, "Here," she said as she handed it to Renji who quickly placed one his glasses between his arm and chest, "It's already attached to my TV so we can get some live feed, so to speak."

"O-Okayyy."

She smiled, "That's about it. Just make sure he doesn't see it, okay?"

"What do you think these are for?" He asked refering to the scarfs on his shoulder.

Rukia's eyes grew, "Oh, my. This should be good then."

Renji just nodded in response as he walked away from the door. Rukia waited a couple of seconds before renertering her room. When she was sure Renji had gone into the room Byakuya was in, she closed the door and went back into her room and headed towards her TV.

"Alright," she said pushing the power button, "let's get this thing started."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Renji stealthily made his way into the room Byakuya resided. He hands were still full, so he had no idea how he managed to open the door. It didn't help that room was extremely dark either. The last thing he wanted to do was trip over something and wake him up that way. He could faintly make out Byakuya's figure on the bed. He neared it more and set all of his items on the nightstand next to the bed, camera included. He nudged the thing slightly to make a good angle. Much to his knowledge, Rukia's friends were already watching.

"Does it really have to be in night vision?" Tatsuki asked, "It makes it seem dirtier than it already is."

"I didn't do that, he did, so he's the dirty one if you ask me." Rukia lied, reaching for some headphones. Even though this was her idea, she did not want to hear her brother getting sexually pleasured at the moment or at all by that.

"Nice angle." Chizuru commented turning her head slightly. She glanced over to see a still very timid looking Michiru, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"This still doesn't seem very right." She said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once they start going at it!" She said back excitedly and patted her on the back. It didn't really seem to help Michiru, but Chizuru sure thought it did.

"What's he doing?" Orihime suddenly cut in, also turning her head slightly at the screen, "He's just standing there."

"Probably listing ways of possible molestation without waking up someone." Tatsuki laughed, almost snorting at her own comment.

Chizuru groaned, "Well, something better happen soon!"

"You're so perverted." Tatsuki added in as they all turned back to screen to see any developments.

Back in the room, Renji had finally decided on a plan. Since Byakuya was laying on his side, he'd just go up to him and quickly tie the piece of cloth around his face, and that'll be it. It was so simple, yet he didn't think of it right away.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to him, grasping the opposite edges of the cloth. He brought a knee up on the bed and leaned even closer. With one chance he wrapped it around Byakuya's eyes with ease. He exhaled softly when he noticed he didn't wake Byakuya, but much to his dismay he felt him start to stir and move on his back. Of course he had to expect that coming.

"R-Renji?"

_"Geez, he's good."_ He thought, then laughed nervously, "Um, yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked reaching up to touch his covered eyes, "What is this?"

"That's not really important right now, well, I guess it is, but don't worry about!" the boy replied as he pushed his arms out and brought Byakuya half way up.

"What exactly are you up to?"

"Well, I know you're tired and you still probably don't feel good, but I wanna play a game with you, Bya."

"Game?" He echoed as he felt himself be shifted to the edge of the bed where his feet where now hanging off of.

"Mmhmm," he replied grabbing for the two glasses of water, "put your hands out and hold onto these."

Byakuya listened the order reaching his hands out. He worked his fingers around the object that was getting forced into his hands and grasped it. But he had a firm grip on the object, he questioned why he was holding a glass of water in each of his hands, "What are these for?"

"I'm gonna explain this to you real nice and easy," Renji got up off the bed and moved down to his knees. He leaned in and spread Byakuya's thighs apart, "I'm gonna suck you off, and if those don't fall and all the water stays in by the time you come, you win and you can go back to sleep if you want. But if they fall, or one of them for that matter, then I win," He leaned in and placed his chin on his crotch, "Then I get to do whatever I want, okay?"

Meanwhile back in Rukia's room, there was a mass amount of blushes on the girls face at the challenged proposed. Chizuru fanned herself mumbling on about how kinky things were getting. Tastuki called her a freak, and they continued watching. Rukia still didn't hear any of this comotion, though. She still had her headphones on and she was too focused on reading the random shounen-ai manga she had picked up a while ago.

"Where do people come up with these things?"

"I think I actually read this in a magazine somewhere," Chizuru replied, "but do you think he's going to last?"

"I don't know. Depends who's the bitch in the relationship," Tatsuki said back then turned around, "HEY RUKIA!" She yelled, "Who's the bitch in the relationship?"

"My brother!" She quickly replied

The girls all said in unison. "He's going to lose."

While the girls were getting hot and bothered by the challenge, Byakuya just thought it was down right, well, strange. But even with that in mind, he couldn't fight off the warmth that made it's way to his cheeks as he thought about the proposal again. He tired his best to shake that off and asked, "Where do you come up with such bizarre ideas?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't tell ya even if I wanted to."

Even with his eyes covered, Byakuya found a way to roll his eyes, "I suppose I'll go along with this," he said, "but I must assure you that I will not lose."

"Is that so?" He almost snorted, "Well then I guess we shall get this started, yes?"

Byakuya only nodded and Renji smiled knowing that he couldn't see him or use his hands. That's if he wanted to win, of course. He lifted his chin off of him and moved his hands up to remove any sort of clothing that was blocking him from his prize. He slowly removed them from the legs, and when he saw that milky wet flesh that glowed even the darkness, he knew he was half way there. He moved his hands up and spread Byakuya's thighs once again. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the inner most part of them, slowly letting the tip of his tongue out to run across the skin. He could feel the older man shudder above him, so he did it another time with his whole tongue.

Another article of clothing gone, and Byakuya's lower half was finally fully nude. Renji sat back on his knees and stared at the somewhat erect cock that was in front of him. He didn't know wether he wanted to just take the whole thing in or tease a little bit more first. _"Second opition definitely, but I don't know." _He leaned back in and took two fingers to lift the cock to his face and studied it, "My, Bya. What a lovely piece of work you have here."

"You act as though you've never seen it before."

"You act as though I've seen it more than once." He mocked back then decided to just take the whole length in by surprise. And a surprise it was considering the sudden twitch of Byakuya's hips. He kept his tongue under the shaft and proceded to bring the tip of his tongue back and forward along it. He glanced up to see the glasses were still in his hands. Byakuya looked as calm as one person could be with their cock shoved in someone's mouth, yet Renji knew he would have to give in soon enough.

Byakuya tired his best to keep in the gasps and moans that so badly wanted to be let out as the skilled tongue below worked around his length. He wanted to grab onto something besides the glasses they were just clearly in the way of that goal.

Renji suddenly stopped and just held the piece of flesh in his mouth. He looked up to him, "Having fun?" He asked, cock in mouth. Byakuya only groaned in response and bucked his hips forward. Renji smirked, he had one last trick up his seleve and he knew with it Byakuya would lose horribly. He slowly brought the whole length into his mouth again and rolled his tongue around it a couple more times. Then when the time was right, Renji opened his mouth widder and sent the cock to far depths of the back of his throat. Byakuya gasped loudly and almost fell foward onto him. He caught himself quickly, but it also sent one of the glasses behind the boy.

"Damnittttt!" He moaned loudly as he boy dislodged the length from his throat and mouth all together.

Renji turned his head to see the glass behind him then turned back, "Looks like I win, Byakuya."

Between a long pant, Byakuya asked, "Where'd you even learn how to do such a thing?"

"Just another thing I've learned. My body is amazing, Bya." He replied then gazed back up to him and noticed he was about to remove the blindfold. _"CRAPPP!" _He thought as he sprung up from his knees and connected his lips to Byakuya's, sending them back ontop of the bed.

Byakuya inhaled sharply, "W-What are you doing?"

"Well, I did win, right? So you better keep that thing on!" Renji sighed. If Byakuya had taken the piece of cloth of and saw the camera, who knew what would of happened. He was sure it would of ended in his broken down body being somewhere tossed on the floor below. Not by Byakuya, but Rukia! She'd kill him for sure.

"I suppose so, but I believe you didn't really win. You almost cheated in away with your artificiality."

"I so won, so shush up and lift your hands up!" With that being said Renji took the extra piece of cloth and wrapped them around the older male's wrist, tying them together. He then rolled off of him and and told him to lay down so his head was on the pillows once again. Byakuya managed to move positions, and Renji took a seat next to his left and sat with his legs crossed. The ekaF boy just started at his vulnerable body, thinking of what he could possibly to do it. He licked his lips as he listed them all in his head, _"Well, I already have him blindfolded and his hands are tied. I guess that's good enough." _He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Bya, you're lucky, because I can't really think of anything else remotely kinky that I could do to you," He moved one his hands down to his thighs and moved a finger up and down the skin making the older male shudder just a bit, "What a treat, yes?"

"You mean this isn't enough?" He asked as he raised his hands in the air.

Renji almost snorted, "Please, that is nothing, so let's get to fucking, okay?!"

Byakuya sighed. He disapproved of the vulgar way he had put the action, but of course he was down for the ride anyway.

The boy scooted in closer to remove any left over clothing Byakuya still had on, which wasn't much considering he was already half nude from before. When that task was done, he turned him over so he was on his stomach and his face was in the pillows, "There we goooo." He said as he ran his hand across the smooth skin of his back and down to his bottom where he ran a finger down the curve of his ass. He heard Byakuya grumble something, but he choose to ignore it while he started to discard his own clothing.

Now nude, Renji smiled brightly at the thought of what would happen next. He leaned in over Byakuya and brought two fingers near his face, "Now, be a good boy and open uppp!" He said as sweetly as possible. He heard that grumble again then the dark haired man turned his head and let his mouth latch on to the digits near him. He took them in and coated them with as much saliva as possible. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of using spit, but it wasn't his choise. He sucked on the tips of them lightly and pushed his tongue between the webbings.

When Renji felt it was enough, he pulled them out and smiled again. "Greatttttt." He said as he moved down to spread his legs and raise the hips up slightly. He then took the two coated fingers and pressed one of them into waiting opening. Byakuya hissed slightly at the feeling, but then a second one was added just after the first which caused an even louder noise to errupt from him. He gritted his teeth as his opening was being streched and prepared. Byakuya twitched slightly as the fingers started to sisscor.

"Geez, relax. We've done this before."

Byakuya wanted to tell him to shut up, but the fingers were then removed.

Renji moved himself so he could position himself to enter the other male at anytime. He reached down and brought his hips up off the bed and pushed his already harden cock against his ass. Byakuya swallowed down a couple moans because of this.

"Ready?" the boy asked patting the small of Byakuya's back. He nodded into the pillow, and Renji already started to push the head in.

Byakuya quickly raised his head up from the pillows and gasped loudly, "You didn't lubercate yourself, did you?!" He asked arching his neck back.

The boy paused, "No, I didn't. Sorry, Byakuya!"

"You idiottttt!" He seethed out and dropped his head to pillows again.

Renji just huffed and attended to his own actions. Byakuya was being pissy now, but he knew later he would be moaning like a bitch. And boy was he right!

As time progressed and the pain lessen, Renji thrusted into Byakuya's tight enterance with ease and fought the urge to just tear him in half. Byakuya had his head turned and his mouth was hung open, panting heavily. He tired his best to hold onto anything around him, but there was only the top of the pillow his head was on. His body felt like it was on fire. He forgot how amazing it was for Renji to be inside him. He tired to press his bottom back against the boy, but he was only pushed back down. He growled lightly, he wanted more.

"R-Renji!" He gasped out, "Harder!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Renji grasped his hips even tighter than before, digging his fingernails into slim hips below him, leaving red markings behind more than likely, and proceded to pound into with more force than before. He felt the fresh coat of sweat that made it's way onto both his and Byakuya's bodies. It was disgusting, yet so refreshing at the same time. Fucking Byakuya was amazing, he loved seeing that beautiful, pale body squrim under him. It was the only control he had over him, so he drank up every second he could have with it.

Byakuya soon came after a direct hit to his prostate. He let out a loud, lengthy moan that filled the room and then went limp underneath him. Renji took that as a sign to stop, so after a couple more thrust he pulled himself out and collasped onto of him, "Fuck, Byakuya." He breathed out, "That was fucking greatttt." Byakuya only nodded.

"I will **never** look at him the same way ever again." Tatsuki said as she rolled her eyes.

Orihime only clapped afterwards, smiling sweetly as usual. Michiru had her face buried in a pillow asking if it was all over yet. She didn't really want her first time seeing naked male to be with two guys going at it in the next room.

"That was fantastic!" Chizuru exclaimed as she stood up and twirled around, "Just absolutely fabulous! I totally want a copy of it."

"They're talking again!" Orihime pointed out and they all turned back to the TV.

"How do you do it, Renji?" Byakuya asked, "Do you have built into you?"

"Yeahhh," He replied, grinning, "I think us ekaF just have it in us. I think Urahara-san programed us with some sort of sex-thing or whatever. He's just kind perverted like that, I suppose."

This statement caused Chizuru to look at the TV strangely, "ekaF?" She questioned, then it hit her, "EKAF!" Her mouth flew open and she pointed at the screen. She knew now EXACTLY why Renji had looked so familiar to her.

"What the hell are you on about now?"

"H-H-He's-," She stuttered still pointing at Renji on the screen.

"He's, what?"

She shouted throught out the room, "HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GASP!

Yeah, I used the girls from Karakura High School. SO WHAT. They're awesome. And I never noticed how long this chapter was until I uploaded it, aha. HOTDAMN! It's my longest one yet! Gaspagain.

'Til next time, lovelys.


End file.
